The Beast of Ordon
by Mr. Gopher
Summary: Sequel to Midna's Quest. Five years have past and Link and Midna now have the perfect life, but they soon find it threatened. Better summary inside, Rated T for death in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well every review said that they wanted me to do the sequel. This takes place four years where Midna's Quest ended, and after Link's transformation he and Midna have the perfect life, they have a son and are expecting another child, but they soon find their perfect life threaten by some of Link's old friends. I had a friend write this with me, so I can't completely take credit for this, but he dosen't have an account here, but he's talking about getting one. I kinda have some bad news though, with Midna's Quest I had daily updates, but there is no way this fic will have daily updates, maybe weekly.

The Beast of Ordon

Chapter 1

It was almost the crack of dawn, and all was silent. Everyone in the world could have been asleep, lost in dreams until the morning call of the cuccoo awoke them to harsh reality. Even Link was off in his own world, dreaming about his wonderful memories of the past.

There he stood at the edge of a cliff, small and dark-colored. Link had just used his one and only wish to become a twilight imp. He had just altered not only his body, but his entire life as well. Resembling a dark being, he could never mingle with his friends or live a normal life. Link didn't care though, he traded his old life for a future with Midna, the woman he loved, and he'd have given so much more for that.

Midna was shocked by his decision, that he could have really loved her that much. She wanted to say so much at that moment, but then a kiss was shared between them. Link explained everything in that single kiss, that he loved her and had gotten the better end of his risky trade.

"Now for this to work Midna, you're going to have to teach me how to hide in the shadows and float like you do." Link told her as they started to walk hand in hand.

"Well I'm not exactly sure how I do it, it just comes natural. But I'll see what I can do." Midna said playfully while they continued to walk hand in hand. Then Link turned around to face her and grabbed her other hand in his as she stared at his face eagerly awaiting to hear what he had to say.

"Hey Midna."

"Yes Link?"

"Happy anniversary." Midna smiled.

"Happy anniversary, Link." Midna said as her and Link went for another kiss, easily being the happiest moment of both of their lives. After they broke their kiss Midna realized that Link was right about one thing.

"You know Link I think it is actually a good idea that you learn how to use Twili magic. That way you have a better chance of defending yourself, now that you're an imp." Midna told Link.

"If you insist, Midna. I'd be happy to learn and for you to teach me." Link said, accepting Midna's offer Teaching him to float and hide in shadows was a snap, but it took a while for him to learn how to warp. After her successful lessons, Link and Midna floated back to the ledge where Epona stood.

Epona was expecting Link, but not this shape of him. In fear, she began to panic as this unfamiliar face approached her. She recognized Midna though and that was enough to distract her while Link floated up to her face. She began to panic even more until she got to smell this new imp and by it scent she discovered that the other imp was, in fact, Link. After they mounted Epona, Midna began to summon a portal but was interrupted by Link.

"Midna, can I try to warp us since I just learned how? Link asked, feeling confident that he could do it. "Well…" She hesitated. "you've only just learned. For all I know you could warp us to the moon." She shrugged. "But go ahead and try anyway." Midna replied, approving his request.

Link puts his master sword along with his Hylian shield in a sack and tied it onto his noble steed. Before Link attempted to create a portal, he took a few seconds to accumulate all the information that Midna had taught him. After his review, a portal was finally opened. Like ages ago, their bodies deconstructed as twilight matter and were sucked into the dark void.

After reconstructing, Link along with Midna and his horse appeared in Kakariko Village. Epona once again went into a panic because of the sudden change of location and began sprinting to Ordon as soon as Link and Midna had dismounted her.

"Well at least you were able to warp us at all. I told you you'd get the wrong location though." Midna said as she began to form another portal.

"Did I? Well since we're here...let's stop by our old friend, Renado." said Link with a strange look on his face with a giddy grin.

"Okay..." replied Midna, very skeptical of Link.

They walked up to Renado's hut and when they were at the door Link turned to face Midna "Here why don't you knock on the door" Link said as he started to go to the side of Renado's house

"What are you going to do?" Midna asked Link, wondering what he was up too.

"I'd like my new appearance to be a surprise to him. Just talk to him for a while and then I'll come in" Link said, hiding as Midna just shrugged and knocked at the door. Renado opened his door and saw Midna, who gave a little wave.

"Midna! How have you been? Did you give up your quest for the Monster of Dreams?" Renado asked.

"Well, not exactly." Midna said sheepishly.

"You didn't kill it, did you?" Renado asked, he was very interested in what she said next.

"No, I didn't kill it." Midna told him

"Wow, even though you didn't kill it, you're still the first person to ever escape from it. Unfortunately, it will still claim many greedy lives." Renado said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Actually, it is dead, so it won't be claiming any lives at all." Midna reassured Renado.

"But you said you didn't kill it. If you didn't, who did?" Renado asked curiously. Then he saw something had crept into his house. Renado was at shock to see another imp before him. Link walked up to Renado and showed him the back of his hand. The triforce appeared on his hand and glowed a bright gold. Renado smirked, recognizing who this was.

"Hello Renado. I was the one who killed the Monster of Dreams. I used my wish to get my new image." Link told Renado as he rotated his body.

"I guess if anyone was going to kill the Monster of Dreams, it would have been you." Renado said to his old friend. Link bowed.

"Anyway, I appear before you for a favor." Link stated.

"Link, you have saved this village as well as this world. I will accomplish any task you ask of me." replied Renado.

"I have always viewed you as a holy man, Renado. So will you marry me to Midna?" Link requested while looking back at Midna. Midna's eyes grew large and her mouth dropped open. Link walked over to her and knelt down in front of her.

"Midna, will you marry me?" Link asked as he kissed her hand and then looked up to stare into her eyes. Midna took a long pause just staring back into Link's eyes, she could feel her heart exploding with the purest joy she'd ever experienced before.

"Link...I..I..love you! Yes, I will marry you; you were the reason I stayed behind in the light world." answered Midna as tears swelled into her eyes. Link stood up and kissed her, and Midna began to kiss back but then pulled away quickly.

"Is something wrong Midna?" Link asked, confused why she pulled back.

"My sister and all of my close relatives and friends won't be here for my marriage. I won't see them ever again." Midna said, collapsing to the ground as she started to cry.

"Midna, I'm so sorry, but we can still be happy." replied Link as he tried to grab her hand but she pulled away.

"You don't understand!" She moaned. "I'm never going to see the beautiful sight of the twilight ever again. I'm never going to see my people again. They love me so much and depend on me for their protection. How could I just be so selfish, when everyone needs me. What if another usurper appears and turns them into slaves? I don't deserve to be happy. I don't even deserve you, Link." Midna said, now crying hysterically.

"Hey! Listen to me, Midna. Don't ever say you don't deserve happiness! You deserve more happiness than anybody else in this world. If it was not for you, I would have still been trapped in that dungeon and your people as well as mine would have became slaves or even been killed. Don't ever say you're selfish for wanting happiness. In the end, I don't deserve you Midna, but I know I can make you happy and maybe that's all it takes for me to deserve you. I love you Midna!" Link said, comforting her.

Midna stood up from the ground while letting the last few tears drain out of her. Link wrapped his arms around her and looked into her moist eyes. Midna then realized how blessed she really was. She began to cry again but out of happiness this time.

"Thanks Link, I love you too." Midna whispered as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Well, if you would come before me?" suggested Renado.

Link and Midna looked to see that Renado had set up everything while they were talking. Link looked at Midna, and she nodded her head. Link smiled at Midna and took her by the hand. They walked up onto a small platform that Renado had set up and faced each other.

Through the whole ceremony, Link and Midna just stared at each other, lost in each other's souls. Renado eventually got to the end and asked the final two questions.

"Link, do you take Midna to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." replied Link. Renado smiled at Link and then turned his head towards Midna.

"Midna, do you take Link to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Link was extremely worried that Midna was going to have another meltdown and gazed nervously at her. Midna smirked at Link's nervous face and took a deep breath.

"I do." replied Midna not focusing her eyes on anything else but Link, who grinned.

"By the power invested in me and the land of Hyrule; I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

With passion, Midna and Link had greatest kiss they have ever shared. While still kissing, Link picked up Midna in his arms and floated towards the exit.

"Good luck, my good friend." called Renado as they left. Link broke the kiss and looked back at Renado.

"I don't need luck, I'm holding my future right here in my arms!" replied Link while looking down at Midna. Midna giggled as Link opened a portal in the sky. As there bodies deconstructed, Link kissed Midna again. They appeared in front of their home in the peaceful town of Ordon Village while still holding their kiss.

"I think this would make a great place for our honeymoon, don't you think?" said Link, looking up at their glorious house.

"Home is just where I want to be right now," Midna remarked.Link floated up to their home with Midna snug tightly in his arms. There they had the most romantic honeymoon in their cozy little tree-house.

A few dayss later, Midna got up early in the morning to prepare eggs for Link. She usually just lets Link make breakfast, but she wanted to suprise him. As she cooked them, she began to feel nauseated. She eventually felt so sick that she could not finish the eggs and ran to Link to tell him of her discomfort.

"Link, please wake up!" Midna said shaking Link in bed. Link awoke staring up at her worried face.

"What it honey? Is everything alright?" Link asked out of concerned.

"I really don't feel good and I fell like I could….." Without containing herself, she vomited on top of him. "I was trying to make you breakfast this morning for once, but I felt really sick and-" Midna broke off, trying to keep herself from vomiting again.

"Well get in snug in bed while I clean myself up. I want you to rest all day, and I don't want you to leave this bed unless you need to relieve yourself. If you get hungry I'll bring you something to eat and you can eat it here." At Midna's disappointed face, Link added "Tell you what, if it would make you feel better, after I'm done cleaning myself up, I'll come back up and rest with you." Link replied, floating down to the kitchen to wash himself.

"Thanks Link, you really are one of a kind." Midna said weakly from their bed.

As Link was cleaning himself, he heard Midna vomit again. He climbed up the ladder to see her leaning over the bed.

"I think I know what's going on, Link. Have you noticed that I've been getting a little fat?" Midna insinuated.

"Well I wasn't going to say anything…but yeah," Link replied cautiously.

"Do you see where I'm going with this?" Midna asked insinuatingly.

"You're eating too much???" Link remarked without giving it any kind of thought. Midna glared at him angrily as her hair hand smacked him.

"No you idiot, I'm pregnant!" Midna yelled.

Link was speechless. The first thought that came to his mind was how he was going to be a good father when he had no father growing up. He could picture himself ruining his kid's childhood. But then a different thought came to his mind: he could picture Midna being a great mom and her teaching Link how to be a good parent.

I am going to learn the secrets of good parenting and become the greatest father of all time! he thought to himself.

"Well Midna, I don't think I can raise a child unless you help me along the way."

Even though she was feeling sick, she managed to bring a smile to her face and mouth the word 'okay'. Link smiled at her, and just like he promised, he spent the rest of the day with her as they both rested in bed.

Link awoke from his dream of the past to the sound of the cuccoo's morning call. Midna was also awake and she was eight months pregnant with her second child. She's been very irritable lately, so Link was on constant alert not to upset her.

"I swear I'm going to kill that bird if that wakes me up another morning!" Midna growled.

"Good morning my beautiful love!" said Link gleefully.

"It'd be a good morning if that bird would just drop dead!" snapped Midna.

Link put his hands on Midna's stomach and started to rub it.

"How's it doing?" Link innocently asked.

"Oh, so now our baby's an 'it'," yelled Midna as her hair hand smack him.

"No! I'm sorry I forgot that you don't want me to call the baby an it because it sounds demeaning. I'm going to check on Azarael, okay?" Link explained.

Midna got out of bed with Link to help check on their first-born, their four year old son, Azarael. To there surprise, the bed was empty. Midna went into a frenzy as the two began frantically looking for him. Suddenly a red hair, blue eyed imp, who looked like a smaller Link, arose from Midna's shadow, causing Midna to fall backwards from surprise onto Azarael's bed, this was their four year old son, Azarael. Azarael started to laugh until he noticed Link's face turned red hot and Azarael could tell Link was bursting with rage.

"Do you have any idea that you could have harmed Midna or the unborn baby?! Did you even realize that hiding in your mom's shadow was stupid?!" Link shouted at his son.

"No……I-I-I….didn't know!" Azarael stuttered, scared and upset that his father was yelling at him while he stuttered his words.

"Guess what? You can think about it as you do up these chores. I want you to pickup around the house, do the dishes, sweep the porch, and no toys for a week!" Azarael's jaw dropped halfway, but he quickly closed it before Link could notice. "Now go down to the kitchen and wait for breakfast!" Link shouted at his son.

Azarael did as instructed and went below to wait for his breakfast. Link went to Midna's aid to see if she was okay. Midna was fine and there didn't seem to be any damage to her or the baby.

"Link, I don't think you should have been so hard on Azarael, he's just a kid." Midna stated.

"If he doesn't learn responsibility and discipline, then he's going to grow up spoiled with no morals." Link responded.

"We also shouldn't punish him for every little mistake he makes; he didn't mean to make me fall, after all. Besides you know he has no friends." Midna added. Link sighed.

"I'm sorry Midna, but that not much of an excuse. I'm through discussing it for now, so I'm going down to make breakfast." Link climbed down the ladder.

As Link cooked some eggs and sliced some bread, Azarael tried to avoid eye contact with his father completely. Midna came down a few minutes later and sat next to Azarael at the dining table. Link handed his wife and son each a plate of eggs and bread. Azarael started to cry a little bit and hugged Midna.

"I'm sorry Mommy, I didn't mean to hurt you!" Azarael cried.

Midna looked over at Link to make sure he saw that Azarael was apologizing and gave him a look that said 'Forgive him or else!'

"Have you learned your lesson Azarael?" Link asked staring his son in the eyes.

"I won't ever scare Mommy again." Azarael replied, giving Midna another hug.

"Well then your only punishment is to sweep the porch, and I expect it to be done today." reasoned Link.

"I'll do it right now!" Azarael replied enthusiastically and he grabbed the broom and ran to the door. Midna looked at Link and winked. Link smirked and put the empty dishes in the sink and kissed Midna's forehead on the way.

"He's a good kid." said Link watching his son sweeping through the window.

"We're doing a great job raising him." replied Midna.

"So you think I'm a good dad?" Link asked.

"Of course you're a good dad, Link. Just go easier on him." Midna said as she stood up from the table.

"Here, let me help you get to the couch." Link insisted. Midna rolled her eyes.

"I'm not completely helpless, you know." she chuckled.

"I know, but I feel better when I help." remarked Link.

Link led Midna to the couch and gently laid her on it. A cool breeze passed through the house and Midna shivered.

"Look at that, you're cold! I'm going to go out and get some wood for a fire." Link said as he kissed her and then hastily went towards the front door.

"Thanks, a fire sounds nice. Make sure to be careful." Midna insisted. After Link left his house, he noticed that his son was nearly done with the porch.

"Good work son, remember to hide if a human approaches." Link enforced. Azarael nodded his head showing he understood.

"Make sure to take care of your mom for me." Link added as he went into the woods. Azarael waved goodbye as Link left.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, my friend who helped me write this story really appreciated it. This chapter kinda explains the plot of this fic. Please R&R

The Beast of Ordon

Chapter 2

As Azarael finished up sweeping the porch, he could hear some voices approaching him. He turned his head to see Talo, Malo, Beth, Colin, and Lilly (Colin's new toddler sister) wandering up from the village. Azarael quickly hid in a tree as the village kids entered into the area.

"You know were not supposed to be here you guys, there're dark creatures living here, remember? Our parents told us not to come here." Colin reminded the other kids.

"Don't worry about it, Colin! If any of those dark creatures show up, I'll show them not to mess with any of us!" Talo said confidently as he swung his wooden sword.As the group of children began to play, a flashback from a year ago consumed Azarael's head.

Azarael was playing inside his house when he heard unfamiliar voices from the outside. He peeked his head out a window to see the village children approaching. Their skin and overall appearance were different from his, but he could tell that they were kids just like him. He had never seen anyone other than his parents before and was very excited to play with them. After leaving the house, Azarael floated down silently behind the kids. Since they were all occupied watching Talo shoot the scarecrow with his slingshot, they didn't even notice the imp approaching them from behind.

Link had also heard the kids' voices and took a peek outside to see what they were up to. Immediately, Link noticed Azarael floating towards them.

"Azarael, stop!" Link yelled at the top of his lungs.

Hearing Link's shout, all the children turned around to see a twilight creature coming for them. They screamed and ran quickly away towards the village in tremendous fear. Azarael didn't understand what had just happened; he just stood there feeling confused and hurt. Link rushed over to him to make sure he was not harmed. After fully examining him, Link knelt down and hugged his son.

"Listen Azarael, you can never be seen or talk to anyone other than me and your mom." explained Link. Tears began to swell into Azarael's pupils as he realized he would never be able to have friends.

"They could hurt you, Azarael! I would never be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you." Link continued. Azarael looked down at the floor, and Link noticed small droplets fall from his son's cheek. Link knew his son was hurt but thought maybe there was a way to cheer him up.

"We can play something Azarael, we can have fun. Do you want to do something fun?" asked Link, trying to raise his son's spirit. Azarael barely mouthed the word 'No' and started floating up towards his home, where he prepared to live the rest of his life in loneliness.

Azarael awoke from his flashback feeling angry. In rage, he harshly shook the branch he was on, just like the last time they were here. "Alright I think that's enough, let's return to the village now." Colin said worried about the creatures.

"Yeah, if those creatures are just going to hide in the trees all day, then they're not even worth my time." Talo said as he was the first to run back to the village. When all the kids were gone Azarael floated back to his house feeling miserable and alone. Midna was still lying on the couch and noticed Azarael come in.

"Have you finished sweeping the porch sweetie?" Midna asked. Azarael didn't answer and started walking towards his bed. Midna saw that his face was pale and that he didn't look himself. "Are you feeling alright? Are you hungry, do you want me to make you something?" Midna questioned. Azarael continued to ignore her as he fell face-first onto his bed.

Midna knew something was wrong and raised herself from the couch to go check on him. As Midna walked towards him, she noticed him crying into his pillow.

"Azarael, what's wrong?" inquired Midna, while putting her hand on his head.

"The kids came, and I had to scare them off again. I want them as my friends but I'm just a monster to them.

"Why do I have to look like this, why does everybody hate me?!" Azarael yelled, crying hysterically.

"Honey, I don't hate you, and your dad doesn't hate you. We are and always will be your friends and we love you." Midna rationalized.

Azarael still seemed depressed and continued crying. Midna knew that he wanted to play with someone his own age, to have someone to share his adventures with. "You're going to have a little brother or sister soon." Midna stated putting his hands on her stomach. Azarael looked up in excitement, remembering that he was going to have a sibling to play with.

"How long is it going to be till the baby is born?" Azarael asked curiously.

"Very soon, but you're gonna have to wait until the baby's old enough to play with" Midna replied This made Azarael realize that it would be at least two more years until he would have someone to play with. Azarael became sad once again and put his face back into his pillow to continue crying. Midna felt horrible that she couldn't cheer her son up when all of a sudden Link came through the door with firewood as promised earlier.

"Midna, I told you I don't want you up and about while you're pregnant." Link said as he put the firewood down.

"Link, I need to talk to you in private." Midna said quietly. Link nodded and followed Midna into the kitchen.

"The kids came up from the village, and Azarael had to scare them off. Now he feels really lonely and unwanted again. You need to be a good father and cheer him up." Midna commanded.

"Did you mention he's going to have a little brother or sister soon?" Link inquired.

"Yes, but he knows it's going to be a while before he can play with his sibling."

"Alright then, I'll try and see what I can do." Link said as he helped Midna back to the couch and then made his way over to his son. He was still crying, and the pillow was nearly saturated by now. Link sat down next to Azarael and lifted his child to a sitting position and wiped the tears off his face. "I know what you want to play." Link assured as he got down on all fours.

"I don't want to play the wolf game right now." Azarael murmured, putting face back down onto his bed. Link could not believe that he didn't want to play this game. It was his favorite and every time Azarael got sad all Link would have to do was just offer to be his riding wolf which would quickly cheer him right up. Link realized that the situation was worse than he expected. He thought diligently and finally thought of a fool-proof way to dismiss his sorrow.

"I was thinking about going fishing today." Link added casually. Azarael looked up swiftly and his face brightened with an ecstatic light. "Now I wonder who can help me fish…" Link added.

"Me! Me! Me!" Azarael shouted, more hyper than usual.

"Hmm. You're right! You sure can!" Link nodded.

In excitement, Azarael took off running around the room over to Midna. "Mommy, did you hear I get to go fishing?! I get to go fishing!" Azarael shouted.

"I heard." she replied with a smile. "Try and catch something nice for dinner." Midna said as she winked at Link, and Link grinned back.

After getting the fishing equipment out of an old chest in the back of the house, Link and Azarael took a trip down to the lake in Ordon Village. They hid in the shadows of the trees, pumpkins, stones, or any other object they could use on there way to the lake. When they got to the shadow of this one stone next to a mount of dirt, Link noticed some roses on top of the dirt. Roses were Midna's favorite kind of flower so Link took them.

"Daddy, why do you always take stuff from that lump of dirt?" Azarael asked. Link did not want to tell his son that this was, in fact, his own grave with the word 'Link' carved upon the stone.

"When people don't want things anymore they put it here for anyone to take." Link quickly lied. Azarael didn't question his father and continued to follow him until they reached the side of Jaggle's house and hid in its shadow. As Link and his son began bonding as they fished, Link could hear every word of Jaggle and Pergie through the wall of the house.

"I can't believe you forgot our anniversary!! You never spend time with me our family!!!" Pergie screamed.

"Well sometimes I need some time away from my family!" Jaggle snapped back. Mayor Bo walked up to them but then immediately noticed that the flowers were gone.

"Ilia had just put few of the most beautiful roses on Link's grave. Have either of you taken them?" Mayor Bo questioned. The fighting couple stopped just long enough to shake their heads, and then continued with their argument.

Rusl came walking by, and Mayor Bo ran up to him. "Rusl, do you know what happened to the roses on Link's grave?" Mayor Bo inquired.

"I'm afraid I don't, mayor. A bird or squirrel probably got it. Flowers me and Uli have rested there have also disappeared in the past." Rusl remarked.

"Well I guess it's not that big of a deal. Ilia puts something on his grave almost daily." Mayor Bo replied. "Yeah, I can tell she really misses Link sometimes." said Rusl.

"She does miss him, and I myself do as well. I had high hopes that he would have been my son-in-law." said Mayor Bo as he knelt down to look at his grave.

Link had heard all of this and felt bad that Jaggle didn't want to spend time with his family. He even felt worse for Ilia. He never got to have that special talk he promised her and now, he never would.

Link was doing very well in fishing and had already caught up to seven fish. Azaerael, on the other hand, was doing poorly and had not caught even one fish yet. He wanted to impress his father so badly that he was willing to do anything to get one. He could see the fish swimming but just couldn't seem to reel one in. In an attempt to catch a fish, Azarael leaned out to get one by hand.

"Azarael take your hand out of the water and get back here!" Link shouted at his son.

"Hold on daddy, I'm going to catch a fish this way." Azarael responded to his dad as he began letting his hand search for fish." Unfortunately, Azarael lost his balance and fell out of the shadow and into the lake. Without a second thought, Link dove in after to save his drowning son. As Azarael began to sink, Link retrieved his hand and began swimming back to the shore from which he dove.

"MONSTER!" Hanch screamed as the Link was swimming back. Link turned around to see nearly all the villagers staring in amazement and disgust. Rusl and Bo ran around the house to catch these dark creatures, but Link had already hid in the shadows. Rusl and Bo were left very confused of what had just happened and started searching for them all around the village. Slowly and carefully, Link got Azarael home without being spotted by the frightened villagers.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I just thought I'd inform you all that their is a little foreshadowning in this chapter. Also the poem you're going to see in this fic was written by my friend who helped me write this fic.

Night had fallen swiftly upon Ordon, and all of the villagers were crowded in front of Mayor Bo's house to discuss the event that had taken place earlier that day. All of the children were in bed sleeping while the adults discussed what might need to be done.

"We need to kill this thing, before it kills us!" stated Jaggle.

"Seconded. Let us hunt down this fowl beast!" agreed Hanch.

"We must not jump to any conclusions." Rusl commented sternly.

"Do you not care for the health of our children!" Pergie snapped.

"He never said that." Mayor Bo intervened. Ilia was about to cry for she was very fearful of what this beast could do to her or anyone else for that matter. Bo saw that his daughter was teary-eyed and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Perhaps we should hunt it down tonight though, Rusl." Mayor Bo said as he looked into the moist eyes of his daughter.

"We all have seen signs of this creature living among us for years and nothing horrible has yet happened. Perhaps we should just learn more about this creature before we go off without thinking and kill it." Rusl suggested.

"Last time one of those things appeared, all of our children were kidnapped. It was Link that saved them, but he's not around anymore, now is he? He probably got murdered by these fowl and disgusting monsters! Are you a coward to go fight only this single beast, Rusl?" Jaggle challenged.

"And what did you do when they were kidnapped, Jaggle? Did you go out and try to save them like Rusl and Link did? No! You hoped everything would be alright and that someone else like Mayor Bo or Rusl would bring the children home. How dare you call Rusl a coward! "said Uli, sticking up for her husband.

Jaggle said nothing and felt quite ashamed of his past actions. Rusl gave his wife a kiss on the forehead.

"Maybe we should hold off on a hunt." Mayor Bo insisted.

"But what if it attacks us?" questioned Sera.

"We should all stay inside tonight and keep a close watch on the young. That way we will all be safe." Ilia answered.

"Well it's settled then. We will hold off on a search and just keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. Make sure to lock up your house and have your children under close watch." Mayor Bo confirmed.The villagers agreed and took off towards each of their homes where they quickly to locked all of their doors and shut their windows.

Azarael was lost in dreams, fast asleep upon his bed. Link and Midna, however, were not in their bed. They sat atop the porch with there feet dangling off the edge. Every two weeks or so, the couple would take time aside to look at the night sky that stood above. This night was different though, the stars sparkled with enchantment, and a warm breeze was forbidding the cold of night.

"Oh, I almost forgot." mentioned Link as he handed Midna the roses that were set upon his grave.

"Link, they're so pretty!" Midna reacted, sniffing them and admiring their beauty.

"Not even close to being as pretty as you." Link said as he kissed her on the cheek.Midna giggled and looked up into the sky, gazing at the crescent moon that hung over their head.

"I know I'm not the master with words, but I made you a poem, Midna." Link said.

"Did you really! Link, that's so...romantic." Midna replied, surprised at her husband.

"Yeah, it's the only way I could put my feelings into words." Link remarked. Link took a minute to recollect his memory of the poem he made for her, then he stood up and took a deep breath.

"When we first met 

When we shared a kiss 

Our destiny was set 

A moment that was bliss.

The years have passed by swift 

But my love is still a flow 

Your eyes makes my heart lift 

Our future is all I know.

My angel, my princess 

My spirit has been freed 

I will never love you less 

You're everything to me."

After Link finished it, he didn't look at Midna for a time, afraid of what she thought of it. After gaining enough confidence, he took a deep look into her crimson eyes. To his surprise, they were shedding tears. Midna was blown away of how much he really cared for her. She's heard the village women complain about their husbands and their overall life whenever her and Link snuck into the village, but she had it so well.

"I'm so lucky to have you, Link." Midna cried, burying her face into his shoulder.

"Wrong. The truth is that I don't deserve you." Link said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"But Link, I've heard of what a pain men can be, and I also know this from experience." Midna murmured.

"We're never going to become like them, Midna. Don't you worry about that, I will never mistreat you or Azarael." Link affirmed.

Midna looked up to his face, still with droplets leaving her eyes. The moonlight was reflecting off her moisture tears, but she still looked as beautiful as ever.

"Promise me, Link." Midna mumbled.

"Promise you what?" asked Link, confused.

"Promise me that you will never regret marrying me, Link!" Midna yelled.

"I promise you, I will never regret marring you, Midna. You are everything to me. You and the son that we created together. We have a great life, Midna. I only have one regret." Link stated. Midna took a thought for a moment to try and analyze what the one regret could be. She was nervous that it had to do with her, and looked up at him.

"What is it Link? Is there something that I could do to change it?" Midna asked fearfully.

"The only regret I have is that a princess had a mediocre wedding." answered Link. Midna sighed in relief, glad that it was such a simple regret.

"What are you talking about? It was a wonderful wedding." Midna reassured.

"Not even close to what you deserved. I can't even believe the way I proposed to you! It was just an out-of-the-blue without any romantic dinner or anything. I never even got to get you a beautiful dress that you deserved to wear on you wedding day. We didn't even have a honeymoon; we just stayed in our house." Link complained, ashamed of his past actions.

"Its okay, Link." Midna said with a pat on his back. "The bottom line is that were together, it doesn't matter how it happened." Midna soothed.

"You don't even have a ring, Midna! How can you say it's alright, when we don't even have something that's the symbol for our marriage?" Link asked her.

"I don't need a ring as my symbol, Link. You and the love that you have for me is the only symbol I need of our marriage." Midna replied in a soft voice. Link smiled and leaned his face towards hers for a kiss. Midna, however, put her hand on his mouth before his lips made contact.

Let's save that for inside." Midna giggled. Link grinned and helped Midna to her feet. Before entering their house, they took one last look into the tinseled sky. To there amazement, a shooting star shot by. "Make a wish, Midna!" Link whispered.

Midna thought of what to wish, but she already had everything she wanted. After finally coming to a conclusion, Midna closed her eyes and wished upon the star.

"I wish Link will never change." Midna thought.

"My feelings toward you will never change, Midna." Link whispered.

Midna was surprised that Link figured out her wish, and how he knew her so well. After shutting the door behind them, they floated up onto their toasty bed and under the cozy blanket.

"I love you Midna." said Link as his face came close to hers.

"I love you too, Link." replied Midna, also moving her face towards his.

After their lips hit, a passionate kiss broke out between them. This was no ordinary kiss though. Midna rolled on top of Link, and Link wrapped his arms around her. The kiss became more passionate and exciting every second.

"Mommy? Daddy?" a voice said from a side. After hearing this, the kiss ended and the two looked to the side of the bed to see their son.

"I had a bad dream that you guys were gone, and I couldn't find you. Then this giant thing was about to fall on me, and then I woke up." Azarael explained as tears started to fall from his face.

Link picked Azarael up and set him in between his parents. Azarael immediately hugged Midna and buried his head in her chest. "It's okay sweetie, nothing like that will ever happen." Midna reassured her son.

"It seemed so real though." Azarael said while keeping his head buried in his mothers chest.

"Dreams are supposed to seem real, but their not. Listen to your mother, nothing like your dream will ever happen." Link said to his son as his son turned to face him, he still had tears in his eyes as Link noticed how upset and scared he was. "Would you like to sleep with me and mommy tonight, to make you feel better?" Link asked his son as he slowly nodded his head and crawl under the covers between his parents and started to fall asleep again. Midna smiled and gave Link a soft kiss on his cheek as the three cuddled and waited for the next day to come.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Happy Easter everyone and here's your present, a new chapter of The Beast of Ordon. I would really like to thank everyone for their reviews, I showed them to my friend, who's helping me write this, and it really made his day.

Morning came quick, and Azarael was up as soon as the brim of the sun was in view. He had had a nightmare last night and had crawled into the middle of his mom and dad and slept with them. Azarael was energetic as usual and started shaking Link.

"Daddy, get up. It's morning now, so let's play!" stated Azarael.

Link finally awoke after a minute of this and was a bit agitated that he could have had at least another hour of sleep.

"Azarael, I've told you before not to wake me up." whispered Link, trying to be assertive but without waking up his sleeping wife.

Azarael laid back down, sad that his father didn't want to play with him. He remained still for several moments until an obvious solution hit him.

"Mommy, wake up." quoted Azarael as he shook her.

"Azarael, stop it right now. Mommy needs sleep. If you want to be this active, do it in your own bed!" asserted Link, giving his son an angry look.

"But I want to play, and Mommy doesn't mind playing with me this early." whined Azarael.

"But Mommy's not usually eight-months pregnant. She has a life growing inside of her right now and needs as much sleep as possible." explained Link.

Azarael sighed, got out of their bed, and began walking towards his own bed with a frown on his face. Link started to go back to sleep but felt bad about the way he had gotten angry at his clueless son. "Wait Azarael. How about I make us breakfast, and then I just might be in the mood to play Wolf." whispered Link as he lifted himself from bed.

"Okay!" shouted Azarael as he jumped up and down in excitement.

"Don't yell, remember? Mommy's pregnant." reminded Link.

Azarael nodded and followed his father down to the kitchen. As Link began to prepare breakfast, Azarael sat at the table thinking about his mother and his unborn sibling. "Daddy, where do babies come from?" asked Azarael.

Link was caught off guard with this question and accidentally flung an egg into the wall. He spun around, amazed at this question that his child has asked.

"Well...they...come from Mommy's tummy of course." Link answered, avoiding a lie. Link was sure that he had dodged this horrendous question, but Azarael began to think.

"How do they get inside Mommy's tummy?" questioned Azarael. Link froze, knowing that there was no way out without making up a lie.

"When a man and woman want to have a child, they wish to the magical genie for a child. If the couple are true and sincere in their request, the genie sprinkles magical dust on the girl, and a baby is formed within the stomach." Link quickly lied, sure now that his son would be satisfied.

Azarael gave his father a skeptical look that said he knew that he was lying. "Mommy told me that babies come from fairies!" stated Azarael.

Link realized that his own son had tricked him. He began stuttering, now completely clueless of what to say to his clever son. At the last moment of contempt, Midna came into the kitchen. "Look! Look! Mommy's awake! Play with Mommy!" said loudly Link, pointing at Midna. Azarael became excited and ran to give Midna a hug, completely oblivious of the conversation he had just had with Link. "Mommy! Mommy, let's play hide-and-go-seek!" Azarael yelled.

Midna wasn't really in the mood to play a game but agreed to do so because Link was nodding his head up and down with a desperate expression. After Azarael led his mom to the place she was to count, Link took a breather from the situation. "The kid's clever but has a short attention span." Link laughed.

The villagers slowly crept out of their homes, amazed that they had survived the night. As always, they seemed to all gather in the center of the town to continue their discussion.

"So what are we supposed to do, sleep in fear every night of our life?!" snapped Jaggle.

"No, I have a plan!" Rusl answered. Everyone closed in around Rusl to hear of what his plan was. Rusl pointed towards the direction of Link's house and cleared his throat. "I was taking a midnight walk through the village last night and I even strolled next to link's old house. As I did this, I could hear voices coming from the house. I would have taken that moment to check the house, but I had promised my family that I would return without getting into anything that may be dangerous." explained Rusl.

All the villagers gasped in surprise and began talking with one another of what should be done. "Have you all forgotten Rusl has a plan?" interrupted Mayor Bo. All became silent and rested their eyes on Rusl.

"I will go investigate the house alone and will look for any clues that life exists there." Rusl stated.

Everyone else was appalled by this and began arguing that he would not go alone, and that they would accompany him. "It could be dangerous, and too many people would cause way too much noise. I will take my sword and go alone," affirmed Rusl. 

"But a beast could not take on several men, which is why the safest choice would be for us to come with you." Hanch replied.

"Rusl is a good man and good swordsman. I trust he knows what he is doing, so he will go alone as he stated." confirmed Bo. The villagers finally agreed and went back to their houses to await the news of Rusl's investigation.

"Why does such a foul beast have to dwell inside Link's house?" cried Ilia.

"I don't know Ilia. It seems evil takes pleasure in corrupting the good of man." Bo answered, putting his arm around his daughter and leading her home.

Rusl silently made his way toward Link's house with his trusty sword. When Rusl finally reached his destination, he began climbing the ladder without making a sound.

Azarael was thinking of where to hide from his mom for the game of hide-and-go-seek was still at hand. As ran frantically around, he passed a window only to see that a man with a weapon was climbing there ladder.

"A man!" yelled Azarael at the top of his lungs. Link was in the middle of making breakfast and heard his son. In immense speed he flew over to his son, grabbed him, and hid in the shadows.

Rusl knew exactly what he heard and knew there was no point in being silent anymore. He picked up speed in climbing the ladder and slammed the door open only to find an empty living room. Midna had also heard Azarael's cry and had also hidden in the shadows. Rusl found the egg splattered on the wall but could not find the source of what did it. Rusl began investigating the house and eventually came over by where Link and Azarael were hiding.

Azarael couldn't take the horrifying suspense and began to cry. This put Link in a tough situation, he saw Rusl had his sword, and he knew that if Rusl heard Azarael cry he would pay attention to the area where they were hiding. Link wasn't sure if Rusl sword could actually pierce the shadow and actually hit them, but he wasn't going to put his son's life at risk to find out. The only thing that Link could think of to stop Azarael from crying was to use a pressure point on Azarael, but was Link wondered if he was willing to do something that extreme to his son, even if it would save his life. Time was running out as Rusl got closer with each step, and Azarael's silent cries got a little louder, Link had to make a decision now!

He swiftly pressed on a pressure point on his son and Azarael passed out just before Rusl came close enough to hear him. After hours of searching, Rusl gave up his search and returned back to the village. Moments after Rusl left, Link and Midna came out of hiding. Midna noticed that Azarael was unconscious which caused her to start crying uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry Midna, but he began to cry and I had to keep him quiet. Rusl might have killed him, and I didn't want to take that chance." Link said, as he began to cry also.

"I know, but he's my little boy." Midna cried, as Link placed Azarael on his bed.

"Don't worry Midna. If anyone tries to harm him, I will kill that person!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here's chapter 5 of the Beast of Ordon, and Jared if you though last chapter was a cliffhanger, wait you see this one.

Rusl knew he had to take further action on the appearance of the beasts, so he decided to take a little trip. He figured he'd go visit Shad, Ashei, and Auru in Castle Town to see what they thought should be done about this matter. After telling his family of where he was going, Rusl wandered over to Mayor Bo's house. After a few drawn out knocks, the mayor opened the door.

"Rusl, it's good to see you. Did you find anything suspicious in the tree-house?" Bo asked.

"I found nothing in that ancient home; perhaps they have the power to vanish." Rusl replied.

"Perhaps. We've heard signs of life all over but we've never seen them. Anyways, where are you traveling, Rusl?" Bo commented.

"I am heading out to Castle Town. I decided to chat to my old rebel friends to see what they think of the matter." Rusl answered.

"Good plan, but can I ask you for a favor on your way back? I need you to stop on the way back from your trip to meet up with the shaman of Kakariko Village, Renado. You need to bring him back here to Ordon. He is a holy man and just might know how to rid the evil monsters from this once peaceful area." Bo stated.

"I will do so. Oh, and may I speak to your daughter, Ilia?" Rusl commented as he looked behind Bo to see if she was home.

"Uh...sure, but she's not here right now. She should be at the ranch, tending the horses." Bo affirmed.

Rusl nodded and made his way up to Ordon Ranch. Ilia was lying on the ground in the middle of the field next to Epona, looking into the sky with her hands behind her head. Rusl could tell she had just cried because her eyes were a bright red and her expression was of depression.

"I'm taking a trip to Castle Town, and I find myself in need of a horse." Rusl began. Before he said anything more, Ilia handed him the reigns of once-Link's, but now Ilia's, noble steed.

"Thank you Ilia, you're going to make some lucky guy very happy one day." Rusl replied, trying to cheer her up. Ilia cracked a quick smile and then resumed her lying stance to stare back at the slightly cloudy sky. Now that everything was taken care of, Rusl finally headed out into the forest towards the great field of Hyrule.

It was now mid-day and Azarael had still remained in his unconscious state. He was lying in between Midna and Link, and they were waiting for him to awaken.

"He should be fine, Midna. Don't worry." Link said.

"I know, but he looks so helpless." Midna replied.

"I feel bad about it. Perhaps I should give him a present or something." Link pondered.

"Maybe you could give him one of your old items that you don't use anymore." Midna responded.

"That's a great idea! I'll give him my slingshot." Link thought aloud.

"I don't know, Link. That thing could be dangerous, especially in the hands of a kid." Midna remarked.

"My boy could handle it, and don't worry I'll teach him how to use it." Link reassured.

"Yeah, like you're any better with it." Midna laughed.

"Hey, I had serious skill with that." Link said defensively.

"If you call shooting beehives and getting stung skill, then yes you do have skill." Midna returned.

"Well I'll teach Azarael from my mistakes." Link stated, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Well I guess this could be a good chance to have you and Azarael bond again...so fine, give him that old toy." Midna finally approved.

"Azarael will enjoy it and so will I." Link said, now excited.

"What will I enjoy?" said a groggy voice between them. Link and Midna looked between them to see their newly awakened son.

"How are you feeling, honey?" Midna asked.

"Good, now what do I get?" Azarael inquired in excitement.

"Well your dad has decided to give you a piece of his past." answered Midna.

"Yes." Link said with a nod. "Come with me, son."

Azarael followed his father to a chest in a corner that contained all of his past weapons and items. He didn't want Azarael to see all the weapons because he would have been disappointed to have only gotten the slingshot. Link told his son to go wait with Mommy until his present was prepared. Azarael did as instructed and awaited his new gift. Link opened the ancient chest and took out his memory-filled slingshot. Azarael's mouth dropped and he ran over to his father in uncontrollable happiness.

"Is that for me?! Is that for me?! Is that for me?!" Azarael asked repeatedly.

"It sure is, but it's only because you're the best son in the whole world." Link responded.

Link got it into the correct stance and demonstrated to Azarael how to hold it correctly. After Azarael got that down, Link demonstrated how to shoot an object. Azarael was quick to learn and caught the hang of it pretty quickly. He loved his new toy and ran off somewhere in the house to practice.

"He sure is a character. I see alot of him in you." Midna giggled as she watched him go.

"Well like the old saying goes, like father like son." Link remarked with a grin. Midna stood up from the bed, and Link helped her over to the couch. She was so close to childbirth and Link didn't want her doing anything by herself.

"Is there anything I could get you, my lady?" Link inquired, standing before her in a 'humble servant' pose.

"I'm not totally useless you know, but...I could use a cup of tea, perhaps." Midna requested. Before she was even finished with her sentence, Link shot to the kitchen and poured her some classic Ordon tea. He added some honey pumpkin then returned to his princess. "Link, you didn't need to specially prepare it, I'm not a princess anymore," Midna commented.

"You'll always be my princess," Link smirked. Midna couldn't help but smile and sipped the tea slowly to enjoy the enhanced flavor.

"Is there anything else my princess needs?" Link asked. Midna was quiet for a moment because she was unsure about her next request.

"Come on, what else do you need?" Link pushed.

"Well...could you maybe give me a foot massage?" Midna asked, embarrassed.

"For you? Anything," Link answered as he got on his knees. As Link began massaging her small feet, she couldn't stop blushing the entire time. The moment was destroyed by a huge crash in the kitchen. Link stopped the massage immediately and ran to the kitchen to see what had happened. Azarael was standing there, slingshot in hand, staring at a broken vase on the floor that had been given to Link by Ilia many years ago. Link was furious at Azarael, not only for breaking something valuable, but also for killing the moment he had with Midna. Azarael knew that he was in trouble and looked down ready to except his punishment. Link thought for a moment and came up with another idea instead of yelling his head off.

"Let's go to the spring, you can burn off some steam there," Link decided. Azarael was utterly shocked that there was no punishment and began jumping in excitement for the idea. Link gathered Azazrael next to Midna and warped them all to Ordon Spring, where they could spend some time as a family.

Rusl had finally reached Castle Town and rode Epona to Telma's bar where he and his friends would gather to chat or to drink. Unbelievably, Shad, Ashei, and Auru were there and sitting at the old table they used to always sit in. As Rusl approached, Shad turned his head and finally noticed him.

"Rusl, is that you?" exclaimed Shad as Rusl sat down beside all of them.

"It is I, but I come here not for old time sake, but for advice." Rusl informed.

"Well don't you think you should say hi first? For goddesses' sake it's only been five or six years." Ashei sarcastically commented.

"I really would like to, but I have a bit of a crisis on my hands at the moment." Rusl replied.

"Well what is it? We will do all we can to help." Auru added.

"There have been creatures similar to that of the twilight incident seen around our village. I need to know if I should flat out try to kill it or try to find out more about this peculiar creature or creatures." Rusl stated.

"I think you should kill it." Ashei immediately stated.

"Not everything is solved by killing something, Ashei." Shad remarked.

"That' how I was taught in my heritage, but what bright idea do you have?" Ashei snapped back.

"I was thinking that you should set up a trap. Not to kill it, just to trap it so you could perhaps study the being." Shad advised.

"I agree with Shad." Auru added.

"Well I guess that could work. I still think my plan is better but maybe you should take Shad's advice in this case." Ashei stated.

"Well then it's settled. I'll trap the beast and discover its true nature. I thank you all for your help, and I promise that I will come back sometime to catch up." Rusl responded.

The three nodded and waved goodbye to their old friend as he left the bar and quickly rode to Kakariko on Epona where he was to meet up with Renado. It wasn't a long trip to Kakriko Village since Rusl took no detours and the bulbins had returned to the desert.

The shaman was outside with his daughter in the Spirit's Spring when Rusl arrived. Renado raised an arm and waved.

"Good afternoon Mr. Renado!" Rusl shouted as he entered the town. Renado approached Rusl with concern. He could sense that something was wrong by watching him.

"Welcome Rusl, but I'm guessing that this is not a vacation. What concerns you?" Renado inquired.

"You guess correctly. There has been appearances and sounds in a particular area of our town originating from dark creatures that resemble the same beings that invaded Hyrule not too long ago. Mayor Bo has requested that you come back to Ordon with me and do what you can to rid us of them." Rusl informed.

Renado considered the request for minute. He knew that the beasts were actually Link, Midna, and their child, but figured he would now have come to catch up with his old comrades. He told his daughter to go home and that he would surely return later tonight or early tomorrow. She did as her father said, and Renado ascended Epona. Rusl took off fast, wanting to make good time without night falling upon them just yet.

Ordon Spring was beautiful, just as romantic as Midna had remembered from early autumn of last year. Azarael had already darted off finding things to shoot with his new weapon. Link and Midna sat down on the small shore of the water until night as they watched their son take aim at a low-hanging apple. He loosed a large pebble, and it dropped to the ground.

"Do you still need that massage?" Link asked.

"No, the spring water should do its duty." replied Midna as she put her feet in the warm and holy water. Link put his arm around Midna, and they watched their energetic kid dart around the spring doing whatever he thought he was capable of doing. Then Midna let out a little gasp

"Oh! The baby's kicking!" Midna gasped as she felt her baby's soft kicks

"So do you think the baby's going to be a girl or another boy?" commented Link as he pointed out at Azarael.

"I don't know, but I don't think I could handle another boy!" giggled Midna as Link put his hands around her stomach.

"Well whatever comes our way, I'm sure we can handle it." Link remarked. Midna leaned in towards Link until her lips touched his. A passionate kiss formed and lasted for what seemed to be an eternity.

"Do you think you could possibly trap these beasts?" said a voice down the trail from the spring. Link and Midna quickly broke there kiss hearing this voice. Link got up and peeked out to see that Rusl and Renado were riding Epona into Ordon. Link knew that Renado knew about there secret so he figured he had better return home in case he wanted to catch up.

"Sorry to cut the moment short Midna, but I think we should go home now in case Renado stops by." said Link as he stood up from the sand.

"We have horrible timing in romance don't we?" Midna asked as she laughed.

"That we do." Link said as he laughed with her.

Link called out to his son to break the bad news that they had to leave. Of course Azarael was not so understanding. They rarely went out and the spring seemed like a haven to him.

"But I'm having so much fun!" Azarael whined.

"I know and I'm sorry. I promise we'll do this some other time, but something just came up." Link promised and apologized. Azarael put on a pouting face and reluctantly obeyed his father. Link grabbed Midna and Azarael's hands and warped back their home.

Rusl brought Renado to Bo's house to discuss the matter of the strange occurrences. Renado explained that he would have to go explore the tree house on his own because he could concentrate more, but the real reason was that he wanted to talk with his old friends and discuss what they could do to stop the villagers from worrying. Bo was understanding and allowed it.

At first, the home was dark and empty with silence consuming it. After Link realized that the person was none other than Renado, he brought his family out of the shadow. "Well, it seems you've stirred up the crowd quite a bit," Renado stated.

"Yes. It seems we were not able to completely keep our cover as we had hoped." Link remarked.

"Mommy, who is this man?" Azarael asked while looking up at her. Midna put a finger up to her mouth, signaling that he needed to be quiet at the moment time.

"They have brought me here to get rid you, but I have only come to talk." Renado grinned.

"Well let's say we sit down on the couch and catch up?" Midna suggested. They began walking towards the couch while Azarael continued to tug at Midna's side.

"Mommy, I'm tired." Azarael yawned. Midna looked at Renado for approval, and he nodded his head. As Link and Renado began to have a conversation, Midna brought Azarael to his bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, Azarael dozed off into sleep. Midna smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

A sudden but intense pain hit Midna hard, causing her to fall to the floor. She slowly got up in immense pain with her hands around her swollen stomach. With as much speed as she could muster, she ran to Link.

"Link, it's time!"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well here it is, the biggest chapter of The Beast of Ordon yet. 

What's time?" Link questioned.

"What do you think?!" shouted Midna through gritted teeth while putting her hands on her stomach.

"...OH, OH! It's that time! You're having the baby!" Link started as he arose from the couch with swiftness. Link grabbed Midna's hand and rushed her over to their bed. He carefully laid her down on her back and prepared himself for anything that was to come his way.

"Renado, I need a huge favor from you." Link yelled across the house. Renado was not one to yell, so he got up and quickly came to them.

"What do you need of me, my old friend?" Renado asked.

"Keep the villagers distracted. I don't care how," Link snapped back. Renado nodded his head in comprehension and shot out of the house and into the village. Most of the villagers were already outside, but Rusl and Uli were not present. Renado stated that there would be a town meeting about the presence of the beast, and everyone gathered around him. Bo sped to Rusl's house and alerted him of Renado's request. After everyone was present, Renado took a deep breath, giving him just enough time to think of what to say.

"As you may have noticed, some very strange occurrences have taken place. You were not hallucinating. There is indeed dark creatures living here in your village. I come here to tell you that they wish you or your children no harm. There is nothing to fear of them, but they should be left alone." Renado confirmed. The villagers broke into an outrage of argument, giving Link and Midna much time for their special day.

"It hurts Link!" Midna screamed, squeezing the sheets with her hands.

"I know, I know, and I'm right here for you." Link affirmed.

"How are you here for me? I don't see you helping in any way!" Midna snapped. At that moment, Azarael came walking in with a confused and scared expression plastered to his face.

"Why is Mommy screaming?" Azarael yelled, running up to the bed.

"Mommy's fine, just go to bed Azarael." Link commanded, blocking him from embracing his mother.

"No, Mommy's hurt!" shouted Azarael, beginning to cry.

"Listen to your father." Midna ordered in a strained voice, also beginning to cry. Azarael became oblivious of what was being told to him, and he continued forcing his way to Midna. Link knew that there was no way to keep him back and must be preoccupied elsewhere.

"Midna, I'll be right back, I promise." Link stated, grabbing Azarael's hands and rushing to the front door. Azarael fought the whole way but once they were outside Link created a portal above the two which instantly sucked them in. After reconstructing, Link and Azarael were present in the front of the busy Castle Town. Since they were both resembled Twilight beings, Link took his son into the shadows and carefully made his way to the mighty Hyrule Castle. Since they were not visible, it didn't take long for Link to enter the castle and meet Zelda at its peak. Zelda was looking out of her window, gazing upon the blessed land and people of Hyrule. Link and Azarael arose from the shadows behind her without making a sound.

"Zelda." Link spoke from behind. Zelda was completely startled by this and nearly fell to the floor. After realization that it was Link, Zelda was relieved but at that same time annoyed.

"Link, you can't sneak up on me like that! I nearly had a heart attack." Zelda heavily breathed as her blood was still racing.

"I know, but this is an emergency." Link said quickly.

"Really? What do you need of me?" Zelda inquired, now noticing Azarael beside him.

"I need you to baby-sit for the rest of the day." Link continued.

"...Baby-sit? Link, I've got quite a few more obligations that warrant my attention right now." stated Zelda with a hint of laughter.

"I know, I know, but Midna is having a baby." Link spoke rapidly. Zelda was quiet for a minute, taking in this. She looked at Link intently, analyzing the desperate former-hero's face. Then she glanced at the adorable Azarael who was still clueless of what was going on.

"I guess I can do this for you, but only since Midna is giving birth. Besides, how hard can babysitting be?" Zelda said, accepting the offer.

"Thank you, thank you! I can never repay you for this." Link said as he hugged Zelda. Link gave his son a pat on the head and looked around for a fast exit. Zelda could basically read his mind and opened up her window. Link shot out of it like lightning, and quickly created a portal in the sky. Link quickly reappeared in front of his familiar tree house, and darted inside.

"LINK!" Midna roared.

"Coming, honey." Link nervously muttered as he approached her.

"Honey!? I have a name, you know." Midna snapped. Link knew that these next few hours were not going to be the best of his life. It was going to be painful, not only for Midna but for him as well.

Azarael stared at Zelda, and Zelda just stared back at him. Azarael was holding something behind his back, and Zelda was curious of he was hiding. "What's behind your back?" inquired Zelda.

"My slingshot." Azarael answered, revealing his weapon.

"Aww, so your father gave you his old slingshot?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah, and watch what it can do!" Azarael exclaimed, putting a pebble in the strap. Before Zelda was able to stop him, Azarael shot it. It rebounded off the wall and hit a vase that lied on her stand. Zelda was furious, but kept her anger hidden and simply went over to clean up the mess.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" He said in a small voice. Zelda sighed.

"It's okay, just don't do it again while your in this room." Zelda compromised.

At that moment, a guard came and knocked on the door. Zelda sighed again and walked to the door, barely opening it so that the man would not see Azarael.

"What is it? I am busy at the moment." Zelda demanded.

"There is some unsettled business in that small trade of land you made a while back. You are needed down in the courtyard. I will escort you there, my queen." the guard informed.

"Why does this have to be now?" she muttered. "Fine. Just give me a second." Zelda said. She shut the door briefly and spoke to Azarael. "Stay here until I come back."

"But I don't want to stay here, I want to play!" Azarael said again. In disobedience, Azarael snuck out the door and floated down the spiral staircase. He then reached a very spacey hall and was amazed at all the pictures and antiques set up in it.

"Cool, I wonder if I can hit all of them." Azarael thought aloud. He still had some pebbles with him and reloaded his slingshot.

"The woman said that I couldn't shoot it in that room, but she didn't sat I couldn't do it in the castle." Azarael reasoned.  
Zelda rushed through these circumstances, ending it by just giving the extra money the people claimed she owed them. She began making her way up the castle, insisting she did not need to be escorted. When she reached Azarael, she just stood in total shock. For almost every antique she had displayed was shattered or somehow damaged. "Azarael!!" Zelda screeched.

"Yes, lady?" Azarael replied, aiming for still another target.

"You better not dare shoot that thing again." commanded Zelda in a low voice. Azarael took a few moment to look at Zelda and then at the target he was going to shoot at.

"You're not my mom, you can't tell me what to do." Azarael challenged, shooting a small, hollow statue that stood next to the wall.

"That's it." Zelda muttered, grabbing the slingshot out of his hand.

"Hey, that's mine! Give it back!" Azarael shouted.

"You can have it back once you say you're sorry and promise not to shoot it again." Zelda asserted.

"I'll never say I'm sorry! You're just a mean old lady!" Azarael screamed in her face.

"How dare you? Now you've missed your chance to get it back." Zelda confirmed, putting it up on a high shelf. When Zelda began walking away, Azarael grinned and just simply floated up to his slingshot and retrieved it. Zelda turned around to see Azarael aiming the slingshot towards her with his tongue sticking out.

"If you were wise, you will put that slingshot down, NOW!" Zelda stated.

"I don't know what 'wise' means, so ha." Azarael laughed, shooting a pebble at her. Zelda stomped over to him, grabbed his arm, and pulled him back up to the room as he screamed the entire way.

"So where were you while I've been dying in pain?" Midna questioned.

"I took Azarael to Zelda, she's gonna baby-sit him." Link answered.

"Well why'd it take so long!?" Midna growled.

"I went as fast as I could...," started Link.

"Why are you arguing with me when I need some ice chips?" Midna snarled.

"...Ice chips? wouldn't you rather something better to eat?" Link innocently asked.

"You can't eat anything when you're in labor, idiot!" Midna angrily answered.

"But how was I supposed to-" began Link.

"You were supposed to know four years ago when we did this last time. I DON'T SEE ANY ICE CHIPS!" Midna interrupted.

Link stopped talking and began running towards the kitchen. On the way, Link accidentally rammed his shin into the corner of a dresser. "OW! You have no idea how much that hu-" Link stopped up short, quickly trying to save himself a verbal thrashing.

"Did that hurt sweetie? Come here so I can check it." Midna stated, hiding her rage with the exception of only her eyes.

"...Nah. I think I'm fine over here." Link replied, worried of what she might do to him.

"No really, I insist." Midna continued; now slightly revealing her anger. Link fearfully approached her, keeping his footing balanced until he finally reached her.

"Really, it's fine now, you don't- you don't need to check it." Link stuttered. Midna's hair turned into a giant hand and grabbed his leg where the injury had taken place.

"YOU THINK YOU KNOW PAIN, DO YOU HAVE BABY PUSHING OUT OF YOUR STOMACH?!" Midna screamed as she turned him upside down and repeatedly shook him as he hung.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Link apologized franticly as his body was flung back and forth until he was finally thrown.

"There! Now you can have something to complain about!" Midna snapped. Link got up from the floor and headed towards 

the kitchen to get what Midna had asked for. All of a sudden, a painful scream echoed throughout the house. Link dropped everything he was doing and shot to Midna.

"Link, I need you!" Midna cried. Link saw that she was in immense pain and discomfort, and knew that it was time.

"I'm right here, Midna." Link reassured. Link sat beside her and clutched her shaking hand. Her stomach was convulsing, and Midna screamed for each and every contraction.

After Zelda had taken Azarael up to her room, she put him on the bed. "You're taking a nap now!" Zelda commanded.

"I don't want to take a nap." Azarael complained.

"You're going to take a nap whether you like it or not." Zelda affirmed, forcing the blanket over him.

"I'm leaving." Azarael said, getting upset and hid into the shadows.

"Azarael, now you stop hiding in the shadows this instant!" Zelda yelled. Azarael snuck out of the room unseen, and headed down into the castle. Zelda knew a short-cut to the bottom and then setup a plate of pastries in one of the halls used to reach the bottom. Azarael fell right into this trap, and revealed himself from the shadows when he began to eat the sweets that Zelda had placed.

"I've got you now!" Zelda snarled, grabbing his hand and once again bringing him up to her room. He fought against her the entire way. "Now listen up kid!! I'll let you eat those sweets if you promise to take a nap afterwards." Zelda offered. Azarael thought for a moment and finally agreed. After Zelda brought up the food, Azarael scarfed it down like there was no tomorrow.

"Okay, now you have to take a nap." Zelda reminded him.

"Fine." Azarael agreed, getting up onto her bed. Zelda sighed in relief and began walking away.

"Wait! I need to be tucked in." Azarael whined. Zelda walked over and tightly tucked the blanket under him.

"There now, go to sleep." Zelda stated, again beginning to walk away.

"Wait, you're not going to tell me a story?" Azarael continued to complain. Zelda was about to implode. Never once was she this annoyed with anyone.

"Okay, fine. Uh...once upon a time there was a young boy who loved to bug people. One day an unlucky princess accepted to baby-sit this child. She eventually lost her temper and threw him out the window." Zelda foretold.

"Hey, that's not a story!" Azarael exclaimed, realizing that she was talking about him.

"Fine. Once upon a time there was a mysterious pond. If you were to ever set foot in this pond, you will be sent to the future. The future is filled with candy buildings and cookie beds, There was-"Zelda began.

"That's not the story my mommy tells me." Azarael interrupted.

"What do you want from me?!" Zelda asked desperately.

"Just answer me one question, and I'll take a nap for sure." Azarael rationalized.

"Okay, I can do that. Ask away." Zelda pleaded.

"Where do babies come from?" Azarael questioned.

"...Uh, babies? ...Are you sure you just don't want to shoot things with your slingshot?" Zelda asked speechless.  
"Nope, I'm sure." Azarael confirmed.

"...Babies ...well...when a mommy and daddy love each other very much, they...a big bird comes and drops it in front of the door. If the mommy likes it, they keep it, but if she doesn't like it, then the bird takes it back and comes with another." Zelda lied.

Azarael instantly knew that this was not the truth, for this was the third different story that has been told to him. He figured though that he wouldn't torture Zelda anymore however, and went to sleep as he promised.

"Link, it hurts!" Midna screamed.

"I know, and I'm right here for you. We can make it through this." Link assured. Midna's stomach was still contracting, and her screams were getting louder and louder. Link was still holding her hand and doing his best not to pass out. "Push, honey. You can do it," Link spurred on. Midna began breathing very heavily, and her body began shaking. Finally, the last step of pregnancy happened. A new life came into the world, a little baby girl. Her appearance was like a miniature Midna, but had white eyes with the red pupil instead of the yellow; and she also had the blonde hair of Link that was luscious and beautiful. As Midna held her new-born baby, Link washed her with a cloth. After the baby was clean, Link got into bed with them, to share the first day with his baby girl.

"What should we name her?" Link whispered. Midna continued to stare at her. She was colored the same as her mother with the white and black markings.

"How about Linda?" Midna suggested.

"Linda…yeah, I like that. Princess Linda." Link smiled as he looked into the baby's crimson eyes.

"She's my little princess," Midna murmured as she hugged her. Linda was still crying from her birth, but was not nearly as loud as Azarael was when he was born.

"She's so beautiful, Link." Midna began to cry.

"I never thought I could ever be so lucky." Link also got teary-eyed. Linda stopped crying and took a deep stare into her parent's faces. She had an inquisitive look on her face, and had the same playful nature as Midna had.

"I bet she even has your yawn." Link laughed.

Link and Midna began purposely yawning to cause Linda to yawn. After only a few minutes, Linda imitated, and yawned. The same yawn of Midna like Link had predicted. It was the cutest yawn they had ever heard.

After Link gave Midna and Linda a kiss, he traveled to the top of Hyrule Castle. Azarael had fallen asleep, but was snoring as loud as thunder. Zelda was basically tearing her hair out trying to ignore the obnoxious sound. A knock hit the door quietly, and Zelda rushed to the door at the speed of lightning.

"LINK, THANK GOD!" Zelda exclaimed.

"What's wrong? Was Azarael bad or something?" Link questioned.

"I would have rather babysat the devil himself. Azarael broke valuable objects, disobeyed me, was rude to me, and even called me an old lady!" Zelda ranted. Link was shocked of his son's behavior. Zelda ran over to Azarael, picked him up, and handed him to his father. "I'm glad I helped Midna through this hard time, but she did not experience as much pain as I did. Give Midna my regards, bye. "Zelda said as she shut the door on them.

An hour later, there came another knock on her door. Now fully composed as a princess of Hyrule should be, she opened it to reveal another guard with a man standing behind him.

"Your highness, your cousin Mathias is here to see you. He says he has a favor to ask of you." Zelda nodded and dismissed the guard. He bowed, and left them.

"Hello, Zelda!" Mathias said with a grin as they hugged. "How have you been?"

"Fine until today." she muttered, thinking about watching Azarael.

"Ouch! What did I do?" He asked, slightly hurt.

"Oh! It's not about you. I'm sorry. I've just had a rather trying day. I've been well. And yourself?" Mathias, though married, had not wanted the throne and had explained this to his uncle. The king did not mind, and instead had given him the title of lord and had given him four-hundred acres of what had once been called the Lost Woods to take care of. He had a small fort, and lived there with his wife and three children.

"Very well. We've had very few problems with the locals of the forest, and only had to deal with two bands of raiders. But that's not why I am here. You see, my wife and I were planning a vacation to the salt-water beaches on the other side of the Gerudo dessert, and we intend to be gone for two weeks."

"Really? Well good for you! I'm sure your children will enjoy it as well." Mathias coughed in a hand and shuffled his feet. Zelda raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, that's the reason I'm here. You see, we were intending to go there for our anniversary, and we need someone to watch them for us." Zelda felt a knot of dread and horrors fill her stomach. "We've given them a few new toys to keep them occupied, so you won't really have to worry about entertaining them."

"I suppose I could." she said slowly. She knew for a fact that royal children tended to be better behaved than others and doubted they'd have the same manners as Azarael.

Mathias grinned and thanked her. But as he started to leave she asked him one last question as it occurred to her. "What kind of 'new toys'?" she asked in a tight voice. Mathias seemed not to notice her slight apprehension.

"Slingshots. We heard that they're all the rage among kids these days."

After traveling back to the tree house, Azarael awoke from his slumber. Link was furious at Azarael, and he severely wanted to yell at him, but then saw his son's expression for seeing Linda for the first time.

Azarael stared in disbelief. Could it really be his very own sister? Azarael's eyes filled up with tears and Link could no longer be mad his son after this.

"Azarael, this is Linda, your baby sister." Link stated. Azarael quickly walked over to her and put his hand on her cheek. Midna was also drawn into this moment and then looked up at Link.

"I love you, Link."

"I love you too, Midna." That night the family of four slept all in the same bed, dreaming of their beautiful future that was soon to come.

Renado had never heard so much arguing in his entire life. After he had finally convinced the villagers to commit no action, he checked in on Link and Midna. After inviting himself in, he saw the family sleeping, gave them a blessing, then left to return to his own family, his own daughter.

The next morning, Midna awoke to see Link holding Linda. Azarael was still asleep and was snoring just as loud as he did with Zelda. Midna got up out of bed. She was still a little sore and leaned on Link to gaze at her daughter.  
"So what comes next?" Midna whispered.

"Well, we're going to raise her right, watch her grow, and live a perfect life." Link answered. Midna quickly kissed Link, and could feel her soul fuse with his. As their kiss was being shared, Linda awoke and began crying.

"Well we're also going to have less privacy." Link laughed. Midna laughed too, and gave him a playful slap. At this sight, Linda giggled a little.

"Did you hear that, she laughed?" Midna said amazed.

"I heard it, but what could have provoked it?" Link thought aloud.

"Wait a minute." Midna said and then thought a moment. She then smacked Link, and pretty hard too. Linda found it hysterical, and began cracking up.

"Would you look at that, she shares your same passion for seeing me hurt." Link sarcastically remarked.

"Come on, I don't like to see you hurt. It's just a little funny." Midna giggled. Linda began crying again, and Midna decided it was time for her feeding. Midna fed Linda while a yawn came out of Link's mouth.

"Look at that your tired, you got up a little too early. You should really go back to bed." Midna said as she wrapped her arm around Link as he smiled at her.

"I'm not going anywhere without you. I'm sure you could use some more rest too." Link told her.

"Well I guess I could use about an hour more sleep." Midna said as Link led her back to the bed as they both got in the bed there son was still sleeping in.

Unfortunately, Jaggle and Hanch were in front of the house and heard the crying baby. They instantly thought that these beasts have kidnapped a baby and were causing her to cry.

A town meeting was called and Jaggle told the villagers all that had happened. "Renado has told us that there is nothing to fear, and I believe him." Bo remarked.

"Are you so blind old man, that you don't even see that our children are in danger?" Jaggle snapped.

"I agree. We need to kill the foul creatures before it's too late." Hanch seconded.

"Renado is a holy man. His word means much in all things." Bo replied. The villagers continued to argue, and Rusl knew he had to take further action, but he was not the one to kill the innocent so he devised a plan. He ran home and shut the door.

"Uli, I need you to knit me a doll..."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Another week, another chapter, another cliffhanger.

The family of four slept heavily that night, all snug in the same bed. The sun was not delayed however, and morning approached rather quickly. Azarael awoke first, and found himself on the ground; he had apparently fallen off sometime during his slumber. After picking himself up, he peeked at the rest of his family to see Linda in between his parents.

"Mommy." Azarael murmured, slightly tugging on her shoulder.

"What is it Azarael?" replied a groggy and slightly annoyed Midna.

"I fell off the bed, and I don't think there's enough room to get back on." Azarael answered.

"Then go sleep in your bed." Midna told him.

"But how come Linda gets to sleep with you?" Azarael complained quite loud.

"Azarael, be quiet or you'll wake the baby. Now go to your bed." Link commanded, awoken from the argument.

Azarael wanted to protest but decided to just obey instead. After floating to his lonely bed, he crept into it. After an hour or so Link and Midna had gotten out of bed, and they took Linda to the kitchen with them. Azarael awoke after hearing them stir, and rejoined his family. The first thing Azarael noticed was Linda wrapped in the old blanket that Midna used to keep him in.

"That's mine!" Azarael shouted angrily. Hearing the shout, Linda began to cry hysterically and loudly.

"Look what you did, Azarael!" Link said, infuriated.

"You can't just give my blanket away to her!" Azarael protested.

"She needs it more then you right now, Azarael. The world doesn't revolve around you, you know!" Midna yelled over Linda. Azarael gave an angry face and stomped over to his chair for his breakfast. Midna was feeding Linda and Link was rubbing the baby's head.

"She's so beautiful." Link commented.

"I know, we're really blessed to have such a healthy child." Midna returned.

Azarael got up from the table and walked over to Link for a hug. He opened his arms but his father didn't notice for he was occupied with Linda. Azarael became angry and started tugging on Link's side. "I want a hug, daddy." Azarael requested. Link gave him a hug with one arm, but clearly did not divert any attention away from the baby.

"What about my breakfast?" Azarael stated.

"You can wait a bit, Azarael," Midna affirmed.

Azarael became very sad that he was not having any attention appointed towards him. Since he couldn't have friends, his parents were the only people he had for it. Azarael thought a moment, and 

decided to take this on from a different approach. He grabbed the broom and began sweeping the kitchen floor, mainly in front of where his parents were. Still, they paid no attention of him and only talked about Linda and her future. Azarael continued thinking and came up with a last resort. He saw a plate on the table and flung it into the air, resulting in it shattering on the floor.

"Pick that up now Azarael!" Link said angrily. "What's gotten into you?"

Azarael's eyes began to leak tears as he picked up the shattered remains of the plate. After the mess was all taken care of, Azarael laid face first on the couch. "How could they give so much attention to her, I've been here a lot longer than her?" Azarael pondered silently.

The continual thought of the situation made Azarael grow angrier by the second. In a rage, Azarael lifted himself from the couch, clutched a couch cushion, and stampeded to his so called family. "I hate her!" Azarael screamed, throwing the pillow at her with all his might. The hit almost made Midna drop Linda, and Link exploded in madness.

"Azarael! Do you have any idea what you could have done?!" Link burst, grasping his son's wrist.  
"You love Linda more than me." Azarael began to cry.

"You could have killed her! Is that what you want, Azarael?" Link continued. Azarael was at loss of words and began to cry without cease. Link forced his son to his bed and basically threw him on it. "You stay there until I come up with something worse," Link growled, still as furious as ever.

Azarael thought of what they might do to him, but it was slightly worth it. Negative attention was better than no attention at all, fore loneliness was Azarael's greatest fear in life. He did however feel horrible about what he did to his baby sister and wished he could have taken an alternative. Azarael figured they were going to disown him, and he decided he might as well do it himself. He didn't even need to sneak out the door, because his parents were only focused on one objective.

The wind was chilly and caused him to shiver as soon as left his lonely home. To his surprise, a kid was standing in front of the ladder. Out of habit, Azarael shot into the tree for hiding. Azarael had never seen this kid and thought maybe he could befriend this one. If his parents weren't going to know he existed than maybe he could obtain attention from this kid. After approaching the child, Azarael noticed that it was not alive.

"It's just a big doll...," Azarael began. With great speed, a cage was dropped and enclosed onto the lone imp, which was then tugged away into the forest. Azarael tried to scream but was to terrified to have a single word leave his lips.

"Ah ha! now to show my fellow comrades." Rusl proudly remarked. Rusl had already taken a horse from the ranch, and now tied the cage to the side of it. Azarael was still unable to scream, he had frozen out of surprise and fear. After everything was ready, Rusl took off towards Castle town, where he was to show Auru, Ashei, and Shad this strange species he has captured.

As Link was helping Midna with the baby, he thought about how Azarael should be punished. After thinking up of several chores, Link went to Azarael's bed to inform his son of the punishment. To his surprise, Azarael was not there. Link was once again angered and began searching the house, sure that 

he was playing some kind of game with them. However, Midna knew in her heart that something terrible has happened.

"Link! Stop looking for him inside the house." She suggested, breathing very heavily and falling to her knees as she still held Linda. Link quickly came to Midna's aid and helped her back up to her feet. Link sat her down on the couch as Midna's breathing grew deeper and deeper. "He's gone Link! My son' gone!" Midna began to sob.

"He's going to be fine Midna. I'll go out looking for him right now." Link reassured.

"Well then I'm going with you." Midna demanded, putting Linda down in her cradle.

"No Midna. Linda needs you right now." Link instructed.

"But how can I just sit here when my baby is out in the lonely world?!" Midna panicked, again collapsing to the floor. Her eyes were creating puddles and she began losing control of herself.

"Midna, you need to pull yourself together." Link said, gently shaking her from her breakdown. Midna finally caught a grip on herself and just simply nodded.

"Okay Link, I'll stay here, but please find him." Midna whispered in depression.

"I will!" Link answered, quickly exiting the house.

Rusl had almost reached his destination when he thought he heard crying coming from the creature he had captured. He ignored it though and finally reached the busy Castle town. He didn't want his discovery to be seen by any other eyes than his friends so he snuck into town and informed his friends to meet him outside the east entrance. Soon enough, Auru, Ashei, and Shad gathered with Rusl, and the monster was revealed.

"Is that the beast?" Shad asked, amazed.

"It is." Rusl simply answered.

"Well what are you waiting for? Kill it." Ashei commanded.

"I don't know if it is harmful yet, so there is no reason the do such." Rusl said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"By the time you figure it out, you'll already be dead!" Ashei shouted.

"I agree with Ashei, no good could come of this twilight descendant." Shad agreed. Azarael couldn't completely understand what they were talking about but was now more terrified than ever. He thought about hiding in the shadows, but his body just couldn't perform the task in this state of mind.

"Well I don't think we should do anything irrational." Auru insisted, putting his face up to the cage so him and he beast's eyes met. Azarael's pupils were shiny from tears and his expression was of horror.

"It doesn't seem too dangerous to me," Auru stated.

"Maybe Auru's right. We should find out all the facts until we can make a good decision." Shad added.

"Well then let us head back to Ordon." Rusl suggested.

"I think all of us leaving at the same time would be a bit suspicious. We'll meet you down there later today." Auru affirmed.

"Just make sure not to lose it." Ashei demanded. All were in agreement, and Rusl remounted the horse for his trip home.

Midna was anxiously waiting for Link to return with Azarael. In great fear of losing a second child, Midna did not let Linda out of her sight. She held her closely and jumped at any sound that happened. After hours of fearful anticipation, Midna saw the door knob turn.

"I'm sorry, Midna." a familiar voice answered as the door slowly opened, revealing Link and Link only.

"Where's Azarael?!" Midna panicked.

"I couldn't find him, but I'm sure he'll be okay." Link bluffed. Midna began to go into a frenzy, and Link couldn't help comfort her much for he was also worried for Azarael's safety.

"What if he's...he's..." Midna began, not being able to bring herself to finish her sentence.

"Don't think that Midna! Don't ever think that!" Link shouted as tears formed to the grown man's eyes.

As Rusl rode through Hyrule field he was certain that he heard crying this time. Rusl stopped the steed in its tracks and dismounted. He took the cage and set it in front of him to see if imp was the source of the crying.

"I want my mommy and daddy!" Azarael cried, hitting the bottom of the cage with his tiny fists.

"You have parents?" Rusl inquired, slightly shaking the cage to get Azarael's attention.

"Please don't hurt me." Azarael pleaded, now covering his face with his hands.

"I won't hurt you." Rusl assured him.

"Why did you trap me?" Azarael sobbed.

"I didn't know if you'd hurt me or my family." Rusl stated.

"Why would I want to hurt you?" Azarael sniffed, trying to stop himself from crying.

"You're much different than humans so how can I guess how you'd react to us? But back to answer my first question - do you have a family?" Rusl remarked.

"Uh huh, but I ran away, and now I really wish I was home." Azarael began to cry again.

"Well don't worry, I'm taking you home right now." Rusl stated. A smile came to Azarael's face and he began to wipe the tears off his cheeks.

"Promise?" Azarael added.

"I promise, but may I know your name?" Rusl questioned.

"A..Azarael." he shyly answered.

"Well don't worry, Azarael. I'm gonna take you home tight now." Rusl asssured.

Midna was sobbing into a pillow as Link forced himself to ponder what to do next. He couldn't think like this though. The sound of his love crying and the pressure of losing his only son was just too much for him to swallow. Link began pacing back and forth to and from the window, hoping he'll see his son magically appear.

"It's..okay...Midna...He's going...to be...fine." Link barely said without breaking down. Midna could see right through him though, and could see that Link was just as unsure as she was.

Midna was still clinging onto Linda who was also crying. She couldn't believe that he so could be gone forever and was being extremely protective to prevent the possibility losing her newborn daughter. Through all the commotion, Link was still able to hear footsteps outside his house. In great speed, he shot to the window to see what was about. Azarael was in a cage and was being held by his old comrade, Rusl.

"No one messes with my family!" growled Link, as he grabbed his mighty sword and prepared to win back his son.

"Link, what are you going to do?" Midna asked fearfully.

"What ever needs to be done." Link answered coldly as he prepared himself for anything that might happen once Rusl stepped through the door.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: It's Saturday and that means a new chapter. 

Rusl slowly climbed up the ladder as the wood creaked with every step. Rusl became a little fearful but still made his way to the top. After gaining enough confidence, Rusl finally opened the door to see the dark inside of the dark beast's hide-out.

"He...hello?" Rusl muttered into the darkness.

There was no sound, but a second later a blinding glare hit his face. He looked down to see the light reflecting off the point of a blade. The tip of the blade touched Rusl's neck, but not piercing it...yet.

"Give me back my son!" a voice coldly commanded Rusl.

"Of course," Rusl barely remarked from behind the sharp blade's tip.

He slowly put the cage down, taking great care to not make any sudden movements. Midna swiftly floated over and retrieved her child. She quickly opened the imprisoning cage and embraced him with a tight hug. "Oh Azarael, thank the goddess you're alright! I was so afraid that I might have lost you forever!" she sobbed.

"Mommy, it's okay." Azarael gasped from within his mother's tight grip.

"Azarael, be quiet at the moment. we'll discuss this later." Link enforced.

"After...what?" Rusl nervously asked.

"Wait and see, Rusl." Link angrily growled.

"How do you know my name?" Rusl asked, surprised.

"...I don't have to answer you." Link replied, putting a bit of more pressure to Rusl's throat with the sword.

Rusl was more nervous than he had ever been in his life. Though not for himself, but for his family. With him dead they'd be left alone. Yet he felt he had met this person somewhere before. At that moment, he noticed that the sword pointed at him was no other than the master sword,and he remember that Link kept that sword afte his journey for reasons unknown to anyone.

"How did you get Link's sword?" Rusl pondered aloud.

"I'd care more about my life at the moment were I in your position." Link snapped.

"I had thought that that sword had been lost when...but then that must mean…" Rusl continued thinking of how this was possible until the answer hit him straight in his face and heart. "LINK!" Rusl shouted.

"You shouldn't have messed with my family, Rusl." Link stated regretfully.

"I'm sorry Link, I didn't know. I was on my trip back to Ordon when I got to know your little boy, he's a great man just like his father." Rusl apologized. Link finally lowered the blade and sheathed the sword. For a minute stared his old friend in the eye, then, after a few moments of tension, Link and Rusl swiftly shot towards each other for a hug.

Jaggle and Hanch were hidden just outside of the tree house. They had retrieved an old bow and arrow and were ready to kill these things once and for all.

"After this, I'll be a hero." Jaggle laughed.

"It's too dark out...maybe we should just forget about it for now." Hanch suggested.

"No! Don't you understand how much respect we'll get after this? I bet I'd even be holy enough to pull that one sword from the stone." Jaggle stated, delusions of grandeur already forming.

"But what if they're too powerful for us?" Hanch spoke in a cowardly manner.

"They can't hurt us if there's an arrow in them, idiot!" Jaggle replied, annoyed.

"Well here, take the bow." Hanch said as he tried to hand him the weapon.

"What do you mean? I thought you were going shoot it." Jaggle insisted.

"This was your idea! What are you gonna do, just watch?" Hanch said, angered

"Fine, you coward!" Jaggle snapped as he yanked it from his hands.

Link sat Rusl down on the couch, and Midna laid Azarael down on his bed for a nap and then put Linda in her crib for a nap too.

"First off, how did you get to look like that?" Rusl began.

"For love, but I'll tell you the whole story some other time." Link informed.

"Enough said. But why didn't you tell me, Link? Why didn't you tell the village what you'd become?" Rusl asked.

"I feared that you wouldn't believe me, and I feared for my family's safety," Link answered truthfully.

"But you should have left some sort of sign that you were still alive; Ilia has never been the same and is suffering from major depression, Link." Rusl explained.

"I didn't mean to hurt her." Link sighed. "I never did have that talk I promised her. Ilia was so kind and so sweet." Link sighed. Midna heard Link talking about Ilia and couldn't help but feel jealous, even though she won the rivalry between her and Ilia that only she knew about.

"I mean, Ilia was always there for-" Link begun.

"How's it going link?" Midna interrupted him before he could go farther.

"Uh, fine I guess. Ilia was always there for me and I just blew her off." Link continued.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, a broken heart can always heal." Rusl rationalized.

"Goddesses, I wish I could have talked with her one last time." Link still went on. Midna sat on Link's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, still extremely jealous.

"Link, do you think we could take a vacation soon?" Midna intervened.

"Sure honey." he said. Then he returned once more to speaking of Ilia. "Ilia even took care of my horse, she was so good with animals." Link chattered.

"Link, I love you," Midna shouted, kissing him intensely and for a long amount of time. Link finally caught on that Midna was uncomfortable and decided to change the subject.

"I think I forgot to introduce you two. Rusl this is my wife, Midna." Link said change the subject to please Midna, much to her satisfaction.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Rusl said as he shook her hand.

"So how's Colin, Lily, and Uli doing?" Link inquired.

"Fine. You know, you were like an older brother to Colin. He still talks about you every now and then." Rusl said as he cleared his throat.

"I wish I hadn't let anyone down, and if it helps I really miss the villagers, but I have a wonderful life now, and I wouldn't give it up for anything." Link explained.

"Well I'd love to talk some more my old friend, but Uli is expecting me." Rusl sighed.

"Well we'll catch up some other time, Rusl." Link smirked.

"That we will, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your secret." Rusl stated.

"Thanks Rusl, tomorrow night we can meet again if you wish. Same time okay?" Link continued. Rusl gave Link a smile and nodded. After twisting the door knob, he left the haunted house.

"I see it! Shoot!" Hanch shouted. Jaggle pulled back the arrow and shot it at the figure on the porch. The body fell off and hit the ground with a rather large thud.

"I got it! I'm a hero!" Jaggle yelled, walking with Hanch to their kill. They flipped the body over to see the face, only to see there own neighbor, Rusl. Jaggle and Hanch gasped in horror.

"It's Rusl! Dear goddesses, you shot Rusl!" Hanch screamed. Link heard the thump and looked out the window to see his best friend lying on the ground, pierced by an arrow.

With great speed Jaggle and Hanch awoke the villagers to try and save him. Bo ran as fast as he could to help him, but it was too late...Rusl had died as soon as his body hit the floor.

"Rusl...no." Bo cried.

"How could those beasts be so cruel?" Ilia sobbed. Jaggle looked over at Hanch. After there eyes met, they nodded at each other. No way would they take the fall for this when it could be used to meet their own ends.

"Yes, now we need to hunt them down. No more delays." Jaggle stated in a bad-actor voice, guilt imbedded in his pupils.  
Uli collapsed on the ground at the sight of her dead husband and buried her head on his lifeless chest, while their five year old daughter Lilly started at this with confusion. "Get up daddy, come on daddy get up."

"Sweetie………Daddy's not going to get up." Uli said while still crying, and soon enough Lily joined her.

Colin couldn't believe any of this. He never had thought his dad would ever perish this soon. Seeing his dad lie there dead made Colin very angry at the beast that caused this, and he knew at that moment that even though his dad died, at least he showed him and the rest of the villagers that these creatures were very harmful and dangerous. Colin wasn't about to let his dad sacrifice go in vain, and planned on hunting these beasts down and killing them personally before they could harm another innocent person.

The villagers discussed what actions were to be done and came to a fierce conclusion. Link had listened to their discussion and decision by hiding in the shadow of the Mayor himself, and Link knew he and his family could no longer live here. He rushed to inform his wife and child.

"Midna! Get Azarael out of bed, we're leaving." Link commanded with intensity.

"What are you talking about, Link?" Midna gasped.

"Midna, just trust me!" Link shouted. Midna took a deep stare into her husband's eyes to see that this was truly important. She ran over to her sleeping son and shook him strongly.

"What is it Mommy? I was having a good dream!" Azarael yawned.

"We have to leave now!" Midna ordered, grabbing his hand. Link saw Linda sleeping in her crib and picked her up while in her slumber.

"Follow me, Midna," Link shouted, hopping out a back window with Linda tight in his arms. Midna wanted to know what was going on, but she obeyed her husband's judgement. Still clutching Azarael's little hand, she rushed to the open window. Azarael just barely managed to grab his slingshot before leaving his own home. Link led them behind a tree and handed the baby to Midna to her free arm. "Stay hidden in the shadows here until I return." Link demanded, taking off to the ranch.

Epona was grazing about in the field when all of a sudden a creature landed on top of her. She would have freaked out but remembered Link had taken this form and could still smell his scent. Since the villagers were too busy planning away, link was able to get Epona through the village and he hid in her shadow until he finally reached his hidden family. Without hesitation, Midna floated up to the back of the horse holding Linda in her arms. Azarael didn't make any movements and just gave his father a skeptical look.

"Get on the horse, Azarael." Link commanded, putting his hand out for his son to grab.

"Why do we have to go?" Azarael shouted. At this moment, a huge flame corrupted the house Link and his family loved so much. The villagers had set their house along with all their possessions, on fire.

Azarael stared, as horrified at this sight as Link. After a few moments of shock, Link forcefully grabbed his son's hand and rode off into the forest. The villagers surrounded the house, and Bo saw Epona riding off into the woods. The villagers took after them but were no match for Link's mighty steed.

Renado had put his daughter to bed and had just laid down for his own slumber , but a knock hit his front door shortly after. A bit annoyed, Renado walked over to his door and opened it only to see the family of imps staring at him all with sad, depressed looks on their faces.

"Can we spend the night?" Link asked in a fake-cheerful voice with a face on verge of shedding tears.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here's chapter 9 and although it's hard to believe Link and Midna's situation actually get's worse.

This night was darker than any other, it seemed that only sadness filled the cool air. Mayor Bo dug a hole next to Link's grave for Rusl's burial, and Ilia was kind enough to prepare a coffin made of branches, wheat, and cobblestone. Everyone watched as the coffin was lowered into the hole.

Colin couldn't bear this sight and began pounding the ground in an angry frenzy. "I'm so sorry this had to happen, Colin." Uli cried.

"Yeah, it was them, and none of us villagers." Jaggle said in a pathetic, yet successful attempt to shift the blame from himself.

Auru, Shad, and Ashei arrived at last. They were confused of what was happening and why a coffin was being buried, until Bo explained Rusl's tragic fate.

"I told you we needed to kill it!" Ashei shouted.

"...We should have listened to you, Ashei." Auru whispered under his breath.

"If only we could have known." Shad murmured with his head hung low, trying to keep his eyes from shedding tears.

"What do you speak of?" Mayor Bo inquired.

"Rusl came to us earlier with a shadow beast imprisoned in a small cage. I suggested that it be killed immediately, but these soft men couldn't do it." Ashei explained, giving an evil eye towards Shad and Auru.

"So it's your fault!" Colin screamed, picking him self up from the ground.

"Rusl agreed that we should wait, so don't completely blame us." Auru remarked. "While we do share blame for this, Rusl could have said no and done away with it." Colin stood staring in anger for a moment, but then dropped back to the ground to continue his hate-filled mourning.

"It was those dark creatures that did this, Colin. They are truly the ones to blame." Uli added.

"It's okay Colin, we will avenge your father." Bo commented as he put his hand on Colin's back.

"NOW!" Colin spoke.

"What honey?" Uli asked, tears still draining from her pupils.

"I want...to avenge him...NOW!" Colin continued.

"Is that really what you want?" Uli asked.

"YES, it is!!" Colin answered, drawing his sword as he stood up.

Uli looked around for approval, and no one was against Colin's will. After rushing through the Ordon funeral, everyone prepared to track these monsters down and destroy them. Everyone gathered any kind of weapon they owned or what could be used as one and prepared for their search.

"Listen here, no one knows how to track down someone or something as well as I do. If you follow my commands and leadership, we will quickly find them," Ashei stated. Everyone nodded in agreement, and they began their hunt. The first clue to the beast's location was the horse tracks imprinted by Epona.

"Follow me." Ashei commanded.

Renado's house was more than peaceful, yet Link and Midna could not fall asleep. Linda was sleeping in Midna's arms, and Azarael's was laid on her lap.

"We've never been in a spot as tight as this." Midna murmured.

"I know, but we will find a way, Midna. We always do." Link tried to comfort her.

"I'm not so sure this time." Midna began to cry as she hugged Linda tighter.

"We will, Midna. We just need to think this through. When we put our egos together, there's nothing we can't accomplish." Link confirmed.

Midna rested her head on Link's shoulder, and Link kissed her forehead. "The first thing we need to figure out right now is where we are going to live." Midna sighed. "Somewhere that we won't be bothered, somewhere hidden." Link thought aloud. At that moment, Link and Midna's mind instantly clicked "Hidden Village," they spoke at the simultaneously.

"Well at least now we know where we're going to live." Link sighed in relief.

"Now the question is when are we going to make our trip?" Midna added.

"Well I think we should leave just before the sun rises tomorrow. Everyone back in Ordon has probably began their search to exterminate us." Link concluded. Midna smiled, and Link kissed her. "Now get some sleep, I'll stay up to watch for them, just in case they come earlier than we expect." Link advised. Midna nodded and dozed off into dreams with her children.

After a few hours, Link could see the sun about to rise. He awoke his family for it was time to make their journey. Renado had already awoken and was sitting in a chair next to the fire.

"Link? I thought I was the only one to awake this early." Renado chuckled.

"Renado, me and my family are heading off to the Hidden Village where we are to attempt to live our lives." Link seriously foretold.

"But Link, I told everyone that you are harmless. There's no need for you to move." Renado confusingly remarked.

"Rusl somehow died and I got the blame for it. There's no way for you talk me out of this one." Link continued.

"They even burned our house down." Midna added.

"You could stay with me if you'd like." Renado suggested.

"They'll find us eventually if we do." Link sighed.

"Well at least let me make you breakfast before you leave." Renado finished as he stood up and headed for the stove.

The villagers followed Ashei's lead until they ended up in the quiet Kakariko village. Bo immediately spotted Epona next to Renado's house.

"Oh no, they're after Renado!" Bo shouted. The villagers swarmed to the front door swiftly, but Colin had a feeling he was going to meet his enemy at a less obvious spot, so he wandered to the back of the house. Bo began using Rusl's sword to try to open the locked door.

"It's no use, but if we don't do something quick, Renado will be murdered!" Aura stated.

Link thought he heard some noise at the front door, so he walked up to it, planning to open it slightly to see who was there. Bo heard footsteps on the other side and pulled the sword back ready to stab through the door.

Renado was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast, when he saw what Bo was about to do. With no restrain, he forced himself over to his friend and shoved him out of the way. The sword pierced through the door and stabbed Renado in the chest. Renado fell instantly to the floor in a bloody death. After Link saw that he was dead, he panicked and planned for him and his family to escape through the back window. The villagers finally were able to break down the door to see Renado dead on the other side.

"It's too late, the beasts have already attacked!" Bo moaned. The villagers swarmed in to search for them 

and finish them once and for all. Link and his family dove through the back window, Azarael in Link's hands and Linda in Midna's. Link was relieved until he looked up to see Colin standing before him.

"You're not escaping this time." Colin commented in a cold rage, drawing his sword. Link handed his son over to Midna, and drew his blade, prepared to give Colin the fight he wanted.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm sorry, but I made this chapter short on purpose, because I wanted to end the chapter like this.

"Midna, listen to me carefully." Link whispered.

"What is it, Link?" Midna asked, keeping her children close to her.

"I want you to leave, NOW!" Link demanded. Colin could hear them whispering and grew angry, thinking they could be planning something.

"No Link, I won't leave without you." Midna affirmed.

"You have to Midna!" Link hollered.

"Stop talking. No matter what you say or do, you will die." Colin shouted, waving his sword in the air.

"Midna, trust me as your husband. You need to take the kids and get out of here; I promise I'll be alright. Find a place to hide, and I'll join you once I've settled things with Colin." Link explained.

Midna still didn't want to do so, but obeyed her husband. With Linda held in one arm and Azarael's hand grasped by hers, Midna dashed towards the faraway exit to the town.

"Not so fast!" Colin snapped, striking his sword at her. With a clash of metal, Link blocked the blow with his own sword. "Fine, then. I'll fight you first." Colin snapped. Link could see the determination and madness in the child's eyes and knew he'd better be careful.

"I will avenge my father's death." Colin stated.

"So be it," Link simply replied. Again, the swords clashed together in a battle of steel. Colin was fighting like a madman and just stayed on offense while Link was more focused on defense.

"Mommy, where are we going now?" Azarael cried.

"I don't know, baby." Midna remarked in a panicked voice.

Midna and her children were now out in the open, but luckily the villagers had not spotted her. It seemed she was going to make it out alive. Unfortunately, the sudden motion caused the little baby imp, Linda, to cry. The villagers of course heard this loud cry and spotted their targets.

"It's the beasts!" Bo shouted.

"They're trying to escape." Hanch added. In great speed, the villagers took after them, ready to accomplish their kill. Midna had no greater fear than her children being in danger, and here they were out in the open about to be brutally murdered by these Hylians.

"Leave my kids alone!" Midna snarled, her sanity starting to fade. Azarael grew tired from running, and lost his balance. He tripped and his hand slipped from Midna's grasp. Midna abruptly stopped and ran back for her son. She picked him up and began running with both of her precious children in her arms.

"Give up and accept your fate!" Colin roared as the swords continued clashing.

"Listen to me Colin, I didn't kill your father." Link confirmed.

"You killed him, and you killed Link too, didn't you?!" Colin screeched, thrusting his sword forward.  
Again, Link barely blocked the stab, but this time was able to use his to whip the blade out of Colin's hand. Colin rabidly dashed towards it, but Link stepped atop the sword.

"Get off of it, and fight me like a man. Oh I forgot, you're just an animal." Colin insulted. Link felt rage take over him, and he struck Colin in the face with no restrain. Blood sprang from his mouth, and with a large thud, Colin hit the ground passed out.

"I'm sorry Colin, I let my anger overtake me. Maybe we'll fight again someday." Link sighed, putting his benevolent sword back in his sheath.

"HELP!" Link heard far off. He turned his attention to the side to see his family fall and crash to the ground in the middle of the spring.

"Midna! I'm coming!" Link yelled, already rushing towards them as he spoke.

"Stay back!" Midna threatened as the villagers closed in, spit emanating from her mouth as she kept her kids behind her.

There was little hope for them now. Bo and the villagers had a huge head start, and it didn't seem like Link was going to make it there first. Link was quick on his feet though and was advancing on them quickly.  
"This is for Rusl! die monster!" Bo roared, thrusting his sword forward to finish her off.

Link had no other option, and with the last of his strength he forced a leap, ready to take the killing blow for his family.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: After this there is only one more chapter to go.

'This is it; my time in this world has finally come. My life is but the simplest of sacrifices to make for my family...I love you all! Link thought. His eyes were closed, and he was ready to except his tragic fate, prepared to feel the cold steel of the blade drive through him at any given moment.

Yet even after several seconds passed, the sword had still not pierced his body. Link slowly but fearfully opened his eyes, wondering what could possibly have delayed his death. Upon Bo's face was a very confused expression. Link noticed that the mayor was still trying to stab him, but the tip could not reach him for some bizarre reason.

"What tricks have you monsters used now?!" Bo snapped.

Suddenly, an intense light overflowed the town, and the sword of which Bo was holding somehow flew out of his hand.

"Fowl beasts!" a roar echoed throughout the whole area.

Link and his family turned around to see the four sacred light spirits hovering behind them. The villagers as well as the imps stood staring in disbelief. All of the villagers knelt down and silently began praising the god-like spirits.

"Yes, those are the fowl beasts, now finish them!" Jaggle shouted from the crowd. Link held onto his family tightly, Midna was shaking uncontrollably, and the children were crying hysterically.

"The ones that are before us are not the beasts here, it is you villagers from the Ordon providence that are the true monsters!" Lanayru stated angrily.

"You know not what you speak of! These creatures have killed Rusl and Renado, two of our most beloved friends!" Bo retaliated.

"That is false. These creatures have not harmed anyone." Lanayru affirmed. Jaggle and Hanch both gulped simultaneously, they knew that now the truth would prevail, and they'd be caught.

"The ones responsible for the deaths of Rusl and Renado dwell within this crowd."

Jaggle and Hanch now knew that they had better escape before it was too late. Silently, they began stepping away from everyone. "Jaggle! Hanch!" all four light spirits shouted. The two froze, and turned around fearfully, everyone watching them. "You are murderers, and you know it well," Lanayru confirmed.

"LIES!" Jaggle protested. Everyone gasped in shock at this outrageous claim. Even the villagers knew that the spirits of light never lied.

"Give it up, Jaggle." Hanch sighed in resignation. "But I can at least honestly admit that we did not kill Renado," Hanch reasoned.

"What about my dad?" a tight voice said from afar. Colin began walking towards the crowd with his sword, slightly injured. "Answer me!" Colin demanded.

"I'm sorry Colin, we shot your father with an arrow as he left Link's house, thinking he was one of the beasts." Hanch explained. Jaggle remained quiet, seeing that the boy held a weapon. Colin's face became red from anger, it seemed for a minute that he was about to thrust his sword into Hanch's chest, but he dropped to the ground instead and began to cry.

"I hope you're ashamed of yourselves." Uli also began to cry as she went over to comfort her son as much as herself.

"You lied to us too." Ilia added.

"And you made me hunt down these things when you knew that they've done nothing wrong." Ashei roared.

Luda, the daughter of Renado, awoke from hearing some voices outside. She tiredly brought herself to her feet and began making way towards the front door. A sight struck Luda down to her soul, causing her to fall to her knees. This sight was her father dead on the floor. Everyone began lashing out at Jaggle and Hanch. In seconds both of them were pinned to the ground. Bo was about to unleash his rage also, but he before he did he noticed someone approaching the crowd from Renado's house. It was Luda, and she was crying without cease.

"...Luda, I'm so sorry. It seems that Jaggle and Hanch have killed Rusl and your father. THEY ARE NOT MEN, BUT ANIMALS!" Bo exploded.

"I told you, we didn't kill Renado, you have to believe us!" Hanch defended.

"Why should I believe you?!" Bo screamed. "You already lied about Rusl and led us all the way here!"

"It is true. Neither Jaggle nor Hanch are responsible for the death of Renado." Lanayru confirmed.

"Then who..." Bo began, but then he realized there was blood on the tip of his own blade. "...No..." Bo murmured.

"Yes, Bo. It is you who has taken Renado's life," Lanayru stated.

'How could I have been so hasty in my rage? My foolishness has killed my best friend!!' Bo thought to 

himself, feeling tears approach his face. "Please forgive me Luda." Bo pleaded. Luda remained still for a moment, but then gave Bo a hug, showing she had forgiven him.

"You will not be forgiven so easily by us. You will experience how it is to be these so called 'beasts'!" the light spirits declared, as light began shooting from their eyes. The villagers began feeling their bodies morph as the light constricted them. When they opened their eyes, the villagers found themselves as imps. "Keep in mind this form is only temporary, but you will remain this way for a full twenty-four hours!" Lanayru stated. The villagers were actually relieved, for they feared that their punishment was to be far worse. "To you, Link and family, I am sorry this has happened. Farewell." The four finished, and departed in a flash of light.

"Did they just say, Link!?" Colin exclaimed in shock. Link stood up from the ground and wiped the dust off himself as he let out a sigh.

"Yes they did. It is I, Link."  
"It can't be! Link, where have you been all these years?" Bo inquired, still shocked.

"Well it's a long story, but I'm guessing no one else has anything better to do at the moment so I might as well tell it now." Link stated, helping his family to their feet.

"I want to apologize, Link." Colin was the first to speak. "I acted rashly without knowing the whole story first."

"I forgive you, Colin. We all get angry; we just need to know how to control it." Link remarked Colin smiled at him and walked a short distance away and sat down on the ground. "Before anyone else speaks, let me explain everything," Link stated before any more questions could be asked.

The night seemed as if it lasted forever as Link explained about his appearance, family, and true love. The sun finally arose just as he finished the story of his life during the past few years. Tears began to fall from Ilia's face for she had just discovered that her and Link will never be.

"I'm sorry, Ilia." Link sighed. "I hope we can still be friends." He offered.

Ilia didn't say anything. She got up and walk away. She didn't even know where she was walking too at the moment, all she knew was that she just wanted to get away. An awkward silence broke across the villagers until Bo ended it.

"She's just sad is all, Link. I'm sure she'll get over it. Anyway, I'm very pleased to meet you, Midna." Bo said as he kissed her hand.

"The pleasure's all mine now that the misunderstanding is over." Midna giggled. Everyone began to chat, but Link was too concerned about Ilia to really focus on anyone's questions. Link wanted to go comfort her, but he knew that Midna probably wouldn't let him.

"Midna, could I..." Link began.

"Go." Midna answered with a smile, letting go of her petty jealousy towards Ilia. Link was shocked that she knew what he was going to ask her and even more so that she allowed it.

"Thank you, honey." Link replied while planting a kiss on Midna's cheek, then he went to look for her. Ilia was about to enter the building where the Malo mart was. "Listen, Ilia. We need to talk," said Link, grabbing her hand.

"You said we'd talk many years ago, but you missed your chance, Link. Just leave me alone." Ilia whispered.

"No Ilia, I want us to still be friends." Link affirmed.

"We can't, Link! How do you think I feel finding out that the man I love is in love with someone else? I wanted to marry you, Link; I wanted to start a family with you! You didn't even try to contact me or anything! You thought you could just leave us all behind and make us think you were dead? Well congratulations, I'm leaving!" Ilia unloaded angrily, jerking her hand away from his.

"But- but Ilia..." Link stuttered.

"Just stay away from me, please? It'll just make it easier for me to forget you." Ilia finished as tears fell down her cheek. Ilia walked into the building, where Link could hear her crying just as hard as she did at his funeral. Link also felt moisture building in his eyes as he returned to his wife and kids.

"How did it go, sweetie?" Midna asked as Link came through the door.

"She doesn't ever want to see me ever again." Link said with a tear escaping his eye.

"Well then, I'll talk to her." Midna stated, making way to the door.

"I don't think you should, Midna." Link advised, trying to wipe the moisture from his eyes. "She isn't exactly happy that I chose you over her."

"It's okay, Link. I'll get through to her somehow." Midna smiled. Midna made her way to where Ilia was, and paused a minute before finally knocking on the door. She could hear crying from inside and knew that Ilia must be heartbroken.

"Who is...?" Ilia started. After seeing that it was Midna, she began to close the door until Midna's foot stopped it.

"Listen Ilia, I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now, but hear me out." Midna pleaded.

"I have no interest in what you have to say. It's your fault Link doesn't love me! I wanted to be Link's wife, but you stole that from me, Midna!" Ilia cried.

"I know you hate me, Ilia, and I don't like you much myself, but Link does, so please stay a part of his life." Midna admitted and requested.

"I can't stand seeing him with someone else, it just eats me up inside. Just leave me alone!" Ilia replied angrily, and she slammed the door in Midna's face. On the way back to her family, the villagers that passed Midna by barely even noticed her for they were so utterly exhausted and ready to find a place where they could sleep through the rest of the day.

"So what'd she say?!" Link shot as soon as Midna entered the room.

"She wants us to leave her alone." Midna sighed.

"Well that's okay, it's her decision I guess. Thank you for trying, Midna. I really appreciate it." Link smiled.

"Anything for you, Link." Midna said through a yawn as she put her hand around his shoulder.

"We're a team, that's for sure." Link yawned as he closed his eyes

"Well we can't go to sleep yet." Midna giggled.

"Oh? What do you have in mind?" Link smirked.

"It's a bit tiresome, but if you're up for it..." Midna trailed off with a sly smile.

"I'm up for anything." Link quickly affirmed, giving Midna a kiss on the forehead.

"The kids are asleep." Midna continued.

"Yes they are, so let's..." Link began.

"So go get them up," Midna commanded.

"...Wait, what?" Link stuttered in confusion.

"We're going to go visit Zelda. Why, what'd you think I was talking about?" Midna laughed.

"Uh...nothing, nothing at all." Link replied, sighing as he went to get the kids up from their sleep. Midna put a hand on his shoulder.

"You get way too excited Link." Midna said laughing as the two then shared a passionate kiss, and only broke it so Link could wake the kids.

Even though the villagers now knew of Link's secret, the rest of the world did not, so Link kept him and his family hidden from the people of Castle town after they warped in front of it.

Zelda was leaning out her window, viewing the beautiful land of Hyrule. She was enjoying the solitude of the early morning. 'The best sound is no sound at all.' Zelda thought to herself as a calm breeze stroked her face.

"Hi Zelda!" Azarael shouted from behind her, which nearly caused her to fall out of the window.

"Nice to see you again, Zelda." Midna agreed.

"I'm not babysitting for you again!" Zelda immediately confirmed in a frantic voice.

"Oh no, it's nothing like that. We just thought we'd visit." Midna laughed.

"Oh well that's a relief. And who is this?" Zelda asked, noticing a baby in Midna's arms.

"This is our newborn baby, Linda." Link answered.

"How cute," Zelda said with a smiled. She walked over to Midna and began rubbing the baby's head. Unfortunately, this caused Linda to cry. "Why do all of your kids seem to hate me?" Zelda laughed and the rest joined in.

"Anyways, we've recently gone through a huge dilemma." Link sighed.

"I received word from Ashei that Renado and Rusl are dead, but she didn't really tell me anything else about it." Zelda replied.

Link explained the whole story, and just how hard it was on their family. "Well that's it, I'm going to do something to stop this from ever happening again." Zelda decided.

"But what is there to do? We've just got to live in hiding from the world and that's life." Midna remarked.  


"Well it shouldn't be. Tomorrow I shall give a speech that reveals your presence and make a new law that enforces your protection." Zelda stated.

"Is that such a good idea?" Link replied. "Kakariko and Ordon weren't the only ones attacked by beings of the Twilight. If they knew about us, things might be worse than before."

"Trust me Link. Think how much better life could be if you were able to roam like everyone else." Zelda added.

"Well…okay Zelda, I'll trust you on this." Link reluctantly decided.

"Well then, it's settled. You can stay here for the night, and I will present this law tomorrow morning." Zelda planned.

"Sounds like a plan." remarked Midna. After Midna told Azarael of this, he began jumping all over the place with excitement. Zelda informed the guards to spread word of this, and to tell everyone to gather in the courtyard tomorrow morning. "You guys can have my room for tonight, I'll sleep in the guest room." Zelda generously offered.

"Really!? Thank you so much Zelda!" Link exclaimed, giving her a tight hug. Or as tight a hug as an Imp could give.

"It's no problem. I only request one thing," Zelda said.

"Anything!" Link almost shouted.

"Can you knock before entering from now on?" Zelda asked with a chuckle.

"I'll try to remember." Link laughed.

After Zelda transferred some of her personal things over to the guest room, Link and his family all fell asleep in the same bed for the rest of the day and night until the next morning came.

"Up and at 'em, Hero." Zelda said, shaking Link on the shoulder.

"Urg…is it morning already?" Link grumbled while awakening.

"Yes, and everyone who intended to come has gathered, so please get ready as hastily as possible." She requested. Instead of getting up however, when Zelda left, Link started to drift back to sleep.

"Come on, you heard her." Midna yawned, tugging on Link.

After the family of imps had finally awoken fully, they carefully made their way down to the courtyard. There was a mass of people gathered, and Zelda was standing on a small stage. Zelda hinted for Link and his family to come. Link gathered his family and hid them in the shadows as they traveled to Zelda's shadow.

"Listen carefully, please. I have gathered you all to explain a new law which will be effective immediately. First off, Link and family, reveal yourselves." Zelda ordered. Surprisingly, four Twilight Imps arose as if from no where causing everyone in the audience to gasp and some to reach for weapons. "This new law states that they will be under the royal family's protection, and are not be discriminated against any more than you would your own family and friends." Zelda announced. The crowd went into an uproar, with many negative comments being shot out. Her guards, though shocked at this declaration and not exactly pleased given the recent events, raised their weapons to hold back a few of the more outraged townspeople.

Zelda waited a bit for them to quiet down, and when they didn't, raised her voice almost to a yell, which she rarely ever did. "If it were not for these few, our world would be completely corrupted in Twilight, so show some respect!" Zelda demanded. The audience went immediately silent, and it seemed everyone finally accepted this new law, or at least would obey it.

"Thank you Zelda, for everything." Midna whispered.

"I'm honored that I could help." Zelda replied.

After the ceremony was over, Link and Midna were able, to their delighted relief, walk the streets freely. Link and his family said their goodbyes to Zelda and began strolling through Castle town.

"Mommy, why aren't we hiding?" Azarael asked confused.

"Because of Zelda, Azarael." Midna answered.

"The mean lady?" Azarael remarked.

"Yes, Azarael, the mean lady." Link and Midna both cracked up.

On their way through the town, Link accidentally bumped into Luda. "Luda! How are you doing?" Link asked, giving her a pat on the head.

"Link! I was hoping to run into you, both me and my mom." Luda replied.

"Your mom?" Link asked.

"Yes, I adopted Luda." a voice came from the side. Link and Midna turned their heads to see Telma.

"Telma! you adopted Luda?" Midna inquired.

"Yes, I did. I loved her as soon as we met those many years ago." Telma explained.

"Well that's very kind of you, Telma. But why did you two wish to speak with me?" Link remarked.

"Oh that's right! I wanted to offer you my house in Kakariko Village." Luda offered.

"...WHAT!" Link only barely managed to reply.

"People have been bugging her non-stop about buying that house." Telma added.

"But I want you and your family to have it for free." Luda grinned.

"Well, we'd have to think about it. Uh Midna, what do you think?" Link asked.

"I think it sounds about right and very generous of her. It's a very peaceful place where our kids can grow and play." Midna affirmed.

"Then it's settled. Luda, we'll take it." Link accepted with a bow of thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

One year had passed since Link and his family were revealed to the world. Thanks to Zelda, they were able to freely roam anywhere they desired.

Link rode Epona through Ordon Village, the town of his past. Sadly, no one lived within Ordon Village anymore. It was now abandoned and silent . He visited this memory-filled place every month or so because even though every trip made him sad, he felt he had to remember this place. This was where he had grown up, where he had made infinite friends, and even lived for a long amount of time with his true love, Midna.

"I would not be the man I am today without this place," Link muttered as he stared up at the burnt tree-house he had at one time lived in. The leaves were now only ashes on the floor, and only a few branches remained intact. The house itself had completely collapsed.

After a long sigh, Link continued to ride his horse to the central part of the town. The silence pierced Link's heart like an arrow, for this village was once noisy and full of life. Up ahead he could see two graves. It was hard to see the faded writing on them, but he was able to distinguish the names 'Rusl' and 'Link' after dismounting Epona. "He didn't deserve this end." Link thought as he knelt down for a minute or so in respect. Link then stood up and took a long gaze around. "The village didn't deserve this end either." Link whispered. This was once a happy place with cheerful people; it tore Link apart that it was now barren and morbid. Link could even remember why everyone left their home, the memorable Ordon Village.

Hanch couldn't stand the thought of him living around people who knew he'd committed murder. How could he have neighbors that not only judged him, but his family as well? He hastily took his family and left to find some other place to live, which was far better than Jaggle's decision.

Jaggle felt similar to Hanch, but being his uncaring self, left his family behind. He took off before the villagers even returned from Kakariko to Ordon. Instead of following everyone back to the village, Jaggle's family took off on a search to find him. Link to this day still doesn't know what happened to them after that.

Fado announced that he was leaving, unlike most. Apparently, he had been recruited to work with Hyrule's biggest source of farm products. Link couldn't believe this at first for Fado always seemed more lazy than most.

Colin had changed ever since experiencing the loss of his father. He became silent and fairly mature. He no longer played with the other children, even though they still asked him to once in awhile. He chose not to talk to anyone from then on, not even Link or his mother. One day, Colin just left without informing anyone. Uli came to Kakariko in hopes that Link would help her search for her son, but Link declined for he knew that Colin needed this pilgrimage. As did most of the world.

Link could no longer defend Hyrule now that he had retired from his life as a hero so that he could raise a family. Colin was to be the new hero, and in order for that to happen, he needed to learn how to survive in the wild as Link did.

As for Ilia, she became highly bitter and depressed. One day, just like Colin, Ilia left without notice. She probably traveled to Castle town, but no one knew for sure. Link thought about going out to look for her but realized that she wouldn't listen to anything he had to say. He had broken her heart, and she hated him for it.

Uli finally accepted the fate of her son, and she settled down in Kakariko with her six-year old daughter, Lilly. Now being a neighbor to Link's family, Uli became close friends with Midna, and Azarael gained Lily as his first friend.

Mayor Bo moved to Kakariko as well, but he only lived there for a short amount of time. On one of the days when he still lived there, Link asked him how he liked it, but Bo responded in a voice of self-embitterment.

"How could I enjoy living in a town where I killed my best friend?" After only a few days in Kakariko, Bo explained that he couldn't live here, and that he would be moving back to Ordon. Surprisingly, on Link's first trip to visit Ordon, he found Bo's house empty. He couldn't blame him though, how could he live in a town with no inhabitants?

After these memories died away, Link figured it was now time to head back to Kakariko. Epona didn't want to go at first, for they had not visited the ranch this time. "There's always next time, girl." Link commented as he manipulated the reigns, finally getting her to leave the forgotten town.

The sun was beginning to set as Link rode into Kakariko. Outside of his new house, Azarael and Lily were playing tag. Link found it very cute how Lily and his son got along together. Who knew, maybe an imp and human would mix again.

Midna and Uli were outside also, keeping an eye on their kids. They were having a nice long conversation about their children, and their overall family life. Link and Midna decided to take a vactaion soon for just the two of them and Uli had offered to watch Azarael and Linda. Midna knew Azarael would be alright with it because he would get more time to play with Lily, but she was worried about Linda, she didn't like to be seperated form either Link or Midna for a long time. Midna was holding Linda, who was the first to notice Link approaching.

"Daddy!" Linda exclaimed joyfully, raising her little arms into the air in excitement. Everyone turned to see Link coming towards them on his trusted horse.

"Dad!" Azarael shouted, as he ran towards his him ecstatically. Link wanted to impress his kids so he dismounted Epona with a back-flip. "You're so cool, dad!" Azarael yelled, jumping onto Link's shoulders. Midna looked down, to see Linda struggling for release.

"Well would you look at that?" Midna laughed, putting Linda down on her feet. Linda wobbled at first but began making her way towards Link. Halfway Linda paused and nearly fell. This caused Midna to run towards her just in case, but Link winked at her, signaling her to let Linda do it on her own. When only a foot away, Linda lost her balance and leaped into her father's open arms.

"She did it!" Lily exclaimed.

"I'm so proud of you!" Link whispered into her ear. He then looked over at Midna, her eyes were filled with tears, and her heart with pride. Link grinned as he walked over to his lovely wife, carrying Linda in his arms and with Azarael sitting upon his shoulders.

"Welcome home, Link." Midna giggled, giving Link a kiss on the cheek. Azarael made a disgusted sound.

"Good to be home." Link replied, putting his hand on her face. Uli could see that Midna wanted to have some privacy with her family, so she took Lily by the hand, and led her home. "Hey Azarael, do you think you can carry your sister home?" Link inquired.

"Really? You'll let me try?!" Azarael remarked ecstatically, dropping off of Link's back.

"Yep, just be careful." Link reasoned, putting Linda into Azarael's arms. Azarael stared into her sister's eyes, and it seemed Linda didn't like it. She grabbed his hair and began pulling on it strongly, causing Azarael to shout in pain the whole walk home.

"She reminds me of you, Midna." Link laughed, putting his arm around her.

"They're certainly an ambitious duo." Midna giggled. Link smiled, and suddenly picked her up, and held her in his arms.

"We should have another!" Midna said as she rested her head on Link's chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well………Er……….I………..You………" Link started off at a loss for words. Midna giggled at his stuttering, until Link finally put his words together.

"How about we wait till Linda's a little older?" He didn't think Zelda'd want to baby-sit for them again with the last event so fresh in mind.

"Alright Link." Midna said as she laughed a little. Their vaction was coming up soon, maybe she could get another child a few months after their vaction.

The End.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this fic, I have atleast one more planned to follow this fic. I'm just curious, any suggestions as to what the next fic should be.


End file.
